Bienvenido al Diario el Planeta
by moniklaa
Summary: Todo Inicia con un Corazon Roto...
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Bienvenido Al Diario El Planeta

**Personajes/Emparejamiento:** Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, Perry White.

**Wordcount:**

**Clasificación:** G - Nc-17

**Género:** Au, Aventura

**Resumen:** Todo inicia con un corazón roto.

**N/A-1:** Es un inicio limpio, esto posee todas las carateristicas de Smallville…

[] [] [] [] [] []

Ella había dicho que no… Clark aun no se había hecho a la idea de eso, ella dijo que no… era tan surrealista, ¡No! Solo un no, quizás ella podía vivir con una resulta tan cortante pero él no podía, le había dado su corazón maldita sea… y aun así ella dijo no a su propuesta de matrimonio.

No… el dolor se convirtió en ira….

Miro la pequeña cajita con el anillo de compromiso y resoplo amargamente, era tan evidente; ella nunca fue la mujer más fácil del mundo, ni cerca de lo que su difunta madre fue y mucho menos quien él hubiera escogido para formar una familia y aun así callo en ese maldito abismo y se enamoro de ella, tan complicada como era y tan obsesionada con su trabajo.

Fuero solo camaradas al inicio pero con el tiempo de tratos lograron ser algo… y era perfecto, tan perfecto como para hacer una familia juntos o eso había pensado Clark justo antes de que ella dijera No.

Como es que alguien puede decir no a un ¿TE QUIERES CASA CONMIGO?

Su mente lanzo los mejores momentos juntos para castigarlo, aquel día en la cama haciendo el amor… la noche lluviosa de su primer beso, la vez de la prueba de embarazo…¡ Jesús! ¿Cómo pudo decir no? Se repitió Clark mas lleno de enojo. El nunca sería un Bruce Wayne pero qué diablos, la sola idea de verla coqueteando con ese hijo de puta lo enfermaba… paso su mano por su frente y negó, Bruce no tenía la culpa, él era un buen amigo y nunca de los nunca se metería con ella, no amenos sin pedir permiso.

Era evidente que no podía con esto más, no podía verla y trabajar juntos sin sentirse dolido y enojado, no podía ver su indiferencia sin sentir que algo se apagaba en su interior, la amaba era su único amor…. Como verla tan cerca sin poder tocarla, sin sentir su sonrisa propia… no podía.

Metió la cajita en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y prosiguió con la mudanza… en cuantas cajas podía caber su vida. No verla sería lo mejor se dijo por quinta vez.

-"Ibas a irte sin decir adiós"

La voz tan familiar lo despertó de su estupefacción, era ella, giro para enfrentarse con ella arrugando entre sus manos su vieja jersey de Futbol.

-"¡Hey!"

Bajo la mirada, no le debía consideraciones…. Mordió sus labios callando los reproches que buscaban salir.

-"Mira Clark…"

La reportera negó con la cabeza y dio un paso al frente un mechón de cabello se fugaba de su control en su mejilla.

-"…yo se que todo esto es muy difícil para ti, terminar es difícil para mí… - mordió sus labios- …yo no quiero que te vayas"

Siempre sobre ella no, todo siempre giraba sobre ella… levanto la mirada y asintió controlando su enojo.

-"Bueno, esto es lo mejor para mi"

Esos ojos tan bellos lo miraron interminablemente, no hubo más palabras… y Clark solo decidió darse la vuelta y continuar con su misión de empacar… esto termina hoy.

-"¿Clark?"

El moreno no contesto y siguió metiendo cosa en su maleta por lo menos hasta que sintió la mano sujetando su antebrazo pidiendo atención.

-"No puedo perderte"

Lo giro girar para estar frente a frente.

-"Clark"

Fue una súplica, su ceño fruncido y desesperado, el moreno negó con la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados inundado por un millón de emociones.

-"No encuentro otra manera"

Bajo la mirada no soportaría un duelo de miradas, con la miseria y tristeza que sentía era suficiente.

-"No puedo perderte"

Ella repitió tomando la barbilla del kriptoniano e iniciando en un beso suave, primero solo labios, mordisquear, chupar con sutiliza hasta que él respondió abriendo la boca y abrigándola en su regazo sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella, necesitaba retenerla… manos femeninas se enredador entre su mechones de cabello, los brazo de Clark bajaron a su cintura.

-"Yo"

La reportera hablo jadeando apenas a unos escasos centímetros de los labios regordetes de Clark…

-"¿Tu?"

Un pequeña sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos de Clark acompañaron la pregunta, necesitaba tener esperanza o perdería al amor de su vida, "di las palabras correctas… y no me dejes ir" , ella recargo su frente contra la del moreno y cerró los ojos.

-"Te amo"

-"Yo también te amo"

No dudo, ella abrió los ojos y mordió su labio con duda, el tomo sus manos entre las suyas y tomo aire.

-"¿Se mi esposa?"

Ten fe se dijo mientras miraba la inmensidad de los ojos de su amada, silencio, sujeto las manos con un poco mas de fuerza. Ella bajo la mirada observando sus dedos entrelazados y la levanto.

-"No puedo"

Clark solo pudo desviar la mirada conteniendo todo, algo dentro de él se moría… esto era el final, no más periódico, no más compañeros y no más amantes… necesitaba la dulce resinación pronto, sus ojos picaban… dejo ir las mano aun cuando estas se intentaron aferrar a él.

-"Clark"

Volvió a suplicar, si ella estaba mandando al diablo todo entonces porque lo miraba como el destructor aquí, estaba cansando de ser él que siempre estaba mal.

-"Se acabo"

Finalizo alejándose y subió la cerré de su maleta a espaldas de ella y resoplo… justo después se quedo paralizado ahí esperando que todo el dolor pasara. Se había atrevido a decir esas palabras ahora solo tenía que convencerse de que se había acabado, una lagrima bajo por su mejilla y él siguió aguantando estoicamente, ella tampoco se había movido; duraron una eternidad así, o lo que él creyó ser una eternidad.

-"Que tengas un lindo viaje"

Fue muy áspero, y la escucho marcharse además del gran asoton de la puerta…

Hazte a la idea se acabo se dijo tragándose el nudo en la garganta, levanto la maleta, este era el inicio de su nueva vida, lejos de su amor, lejos de Vicki Vale…. Cerró los ojos y se prometió que nunca se volvería a enamorar de una reportera, de alguien obsesionada en su trabajo tanto que este fuera su vida.

Esta vez tenía que hacerlo bien, iría a Metrópolis y trabajaría para Diario el Planeta.


	2. Chapter 2

El chico de Gotham regresando a Smallville.

Bajo del coche después de dar una buena cantidad de dinero al taxista, bueno no fue la mejor idea pedir un taxi hasta Smallville lo sabía pero era un chico de ciudad ahora o eso es lo que se seguía repitiendo, "ya no perteneces aquí" miro la casa amarilla y su corazón empezó agitarse, aquí era donde supo lo que era tener una familia, unos leves flashazos pasaron por su mente, correr con los pies descalzos entre los maizales, montar el tractor con papá, giro la mirada al viejo granero y embozo una sonrisa resplandeciente podía verse a los siete años subiendo por las escaleras y encontrando entre el heno un par de gatitos recién nacidos y podía escuchar el eco de esos maúllos.

Era muy difícil no sentir nostalgia… el vibrado de su celular lo despertó de sus pensamiento y contesto pronto aun mirando a la lejanía.

-"¡Kent!"

-"¿Donde estas?"

El moreno rodo la mirada.

-"Teniendo una regresión"

Sonrió con burla, en el otro lado de la línea hubo un gruñido de fastidio que el kriptoniano conocía demasiado bien para su gusto.

-"No lo repetiré de nuevo, ¿Dónde estás?"

-"Alguien se despertó del lado equivocado de la cama B"

Se mofo agradecido de su lejanía, un Bruce enojado era su peor pesadilla.

-"¡Clark!"

Uso un tono fuerte típico de Batman que logro causar escalofríos al reportero, ¿Cómo diablos hacia eso? Se pregunto Clark dejando su maleta en el piso.

-"Bien, estoy en la granja en la que crecí"

-"El lugar ya no te pertenece Clark, deberías largaste antes de que te acusen de allanamiento"

"Típico" pensó Clark sonriendo hilarante.

-"No todo el mundo es como en Gotham Bruce, las personas de ciudades pequeñas suelen ser amigables si es que conoces esa palabra…"

-"Ahórrate esa mierda, ¿cuándo vas a volver?"

Clark froto su frente con su mano libre y acomodando el celular en su oreja.

-"Te lo dije, pero al parecer estabas demasiado ocupado evitando prestarme atención como para recordarlo… deje la Gaceta y a Gotham"

Hubo silencio a otro lado de la línea que empezó a preocuparlo.

-"¿B?"

Bruce era su único y mejor amigo, se conocieron dos años después de que se mudaran a la ciudad ya que William Clark se convirtiera en el abogado predilecto de Wayne Enterprises, e hicieron clic enseguida, ambos era tan parecido y tan diferente que se complementaban… ambos huérfano a muy temprana edad, aislados y solitarios, se volvieron hermanos al poco tiempo de conocerse, consolando sus propios demonios, Bruce era mayor por cinco años y eso lo hizo sobreprotector con Clark (su pequeño hermano menor) le ayudo con varias de sus habilidades alienígenas, el multimillonario nunca tuvo miedo de él, nunca pestañeo cuando se trataba de confiar… Clark recordaba verlo regresar de Asia, y como este lo lleno de todos sus planes para hacer de su ciudad un lugar mejor.

-"¿Bruce?"

-"Por Vale"

No le gustaba el tono con el que le hablaba.

-"Si, y por mi… debo forjarme un destino Bruce"

-"Eres una niña en cuanto rupturas C"

El moreno frunció el ceño viendo movimiento al frente de la casa amarilla.

-"Búrlate pero no pienso recibir consejos de alguien que nunca ha tenido una relación amorosa estable en su vida… follas mucho pero te involucras muy poco"

La puerta se abrió revelando a una morena bonita y Clark abrió los ojos muy grandes.

-"Te tengo que dejar"

Colgó sin esperar respuesta caminando para encontrarse con la nueva dueña de la propiedad.

-"¡Hey!"

La joven miro curiosa sin reconocerlo, el mismo Clark tardo en registrar también.

-"¿Puedo ayudarte?"

Clark mordió su labio sonriendo enseguida, unos cuantos pasos más cerca y extendió su mano para un apretón de manos amistoso.

-"Hola Lana, soy Clark Kent me recuerdas"

Lana abrió los ojos y lo examino de arriba abajo, Clark supuso que era difícil reconocerlo cuando solo lo vio un par de veces en su niñez, aunque por su parte él tenía buenos recuerdos al pensar en ella, después de todo había tenido un flashazo con ella cuando tenía siete años, amor de niño.

-"¿Clark?"

Solo le falto rodearlo con lentitud, Clark intento poner una sonrisa a pesar de lo incomodo que se estaba sintiendo bajo el escrutinio de Lana Lang.

-"¿Enserio eres Clark Kent?"

-"Si, ¿es muy difícil de creer?"

-"No solo…"

Ella entrecerró los ojos tocando cariñosamente su vientre como lo haría una mujer embarazada, y en realidad ahora que él lo notaba sí, no era muy evidente pero ya se podía distinguir una pequeño redondez de embarazo.

-"Siempre te viste un poco… extraño"


	3. Chapter 3

**N****/****A: **Muchos Comentario Por Favor…

Necesito desesperadamente recuperar mi fe en Clois; y dejar de extrañar tanto Smallville...

Oh y… ahora sin Emily Owens, M.D me siento mucho más triste :( .

Ya te echo estoy de menos Justin.

Y los covers del fic están por ahí en mi **Livejournal**.

**Moniklaa** por si me quieren buscar… daría un link pero no son permitidos aquí.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Bueno eso era de esperarse, lo primero que sus padres le enseñaron fue a estar en bajo perfil…

-"Lo siento eso sonó pretencioso ¿no?"

Clark negó mirando de reojo el lugar, era difícil mirar el sitio sin sentir un vuelvo en su corazón. Una vez tuvo una familia, una vez hace años.

-"Uh que tonta, estoy siendo una terrible anfitriona… ¿quiere algo beber?"

El moreno regreso mirándola sorprendió y negando con su cabeza.

-"Umm, ¿Tú?"

Indico Lana con su mano, el asintió.

-"Solo quería ver el lugar hace mucho que deje todo esto"

-"Tenias 10 años ¿no?"

Clark asintió teniendo un flashazo; él cabeza abajo, mejilla empapadas por las lagrimas, sentado en la sala mientras escuchaba la charla de su abuelo y la policía, William Clark se había acercado a él después con una cara muy pálida y puso un mano sobre su hombro diciendo que todo estaría bien.

Lo estuvo pero eso no fue suficiente… tenía solo diez años cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito de regreso de su cena de aniversario.

-"Entonces estas planeando regresar a Smallville"

La morena pregunto con una ligera sonrisa.

-"No, no creo pertenecer mas aquí… yo solo, necesita ver el lugar una vez más"

-"Siento como si tuviera que decir "lo siento nuevamente""

Clark la miro, sus ojos tenían una mirada de comprensión y de saber… por supuesto ella sabía lo que era perder a sus padres y mudarse lejos.

-"Esta bien, he superado mucho de esos demonios ya"

Murmuro con una ligera y cruda sonrisa en sus labios, algunos demonios aun lo atormentaban por la noches, pensó en Bruce… su amigo se sentía tan culpable por la muerte de sus propios padres cuando era evidente que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, pero él, con toda sus súper potencias siendo tan impotente.

-"¿Clark?"

El moreno bajo la mirada mordiendo sus labios.

-"No quiero incomodarte ni nada"

Lana negó con una gran sonrisa tocando nuevamente su vientre.

-"Quieres entrar y echarle un vistazo a la casa… es algo diferente pero estoy segura que te traerá buenos recuerdos"

El moreno acepto enseguida, y si la casa era diferente, las fotografías en las pareced ya no estaban (obviamente), y varios muebles era completamente nuevos.

-"Tu vives aquí…

Ella giro y asintió.

-"Si con mi prometido"

-"Enserio, Forman no"

Una sonrisa divertida se formo en las labios femeninos mientras empezaba a negar con la cabeza.

-"No, creo que ustedes jugaban juntos… Pete Ross"

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos, Pete… vaya quien lo hubiera dicho, ciertamente no su versión de ocho años, en esa época hubiera matado a su amigo por robarle a su novia imaginaria… bueno, había madurado desde entonces pensó con picardía; miro a lo lejos para ver la cocina y era la lugar/cosa en la casa amarilla que seguía igual… casi podía imaginar a su madre haciendo pastel de manzana, nunca probaron sus labios algo más glorioso; claro sin ofender el pastel de manzana de Alfred.

-"¿Está bien?"

-"Si es extraño, aun con los años siento que va a bajar por las escaleras para preguntándome si quiero una rebanada de pastel"

Lana suspiro y tomándolo por sorpresa lo abrazo murmurando un "lo siento" y un "no sabemos cómo te comprendo". Fue reconfortante ser consolado y mas por alguien que sabia y entendía bien lo que estaba sintiendo.

-"Hey debería sacar la escopeta"

Una voz masculina los alejo, un hombre afroamericano estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"Muy gracioso cariño"

Dijo Lana secando una lágrima de su mejilla, ella nunca quiso ser la eterna niña en su traje de hada llorando por la muerte de sus padres pero, aun en su edad y las experiencias vividas sentía ese mismo dolor cada vez.

A veces creía que nunca lo superaría.

-"Pete es Clark ¿lo recuerdas?"

El hombre lo miro fijamente, la misma mirada que Lana le había dirigido al llegar.

-"Oh Hombre"

Hubo una sonrisa muy blanca contrastante con su color de piel.

-"Diste una gran estiro viejo"

Clark sonrió ampliamente casi riendo.

-"Los niños crecen"

Se abrazaron, por detrás Lana se alejo a contesta su celular.

-"Entonces Kent que haces aquí"

Pete pregunto al alejarse de Clark.

-"Oh espera no regresaste a robarme a mi chica ¿verdad?"

El moreno rodo la mirada, ya veía eso venir.

-"No, estoy colado por alguien diferente ahora"

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía su sonrisa murió.

-"Y ¿todo bien en eso?"

Obviamente Pete había notado el cambio en su expresión, muchas veces Clark se odiaba por ser tan trasparecerte… el peor mentiroso decía Bruce.

-"Yo…"

Se le fue la voz negando con la cabeza.

-"Terminamos hace unos día, ella no creía en el matrimonio y yo creía demasiado"

Desvió la mirada, maldita sea, había estado tan bien sin pensar en Vicky.

-"Y crees que haya un posible reconciliación en su futuro"

Solo pudo negar.

-"Creo que vamos en caminos distintos ahora"

Pete asintió con una cara de pena.

-"Lo siento hombre"

-"No te preocupes"

Volvió a mirar la cocina y los alrededores.

-"De todas formas deje Gotham atrás"

Hablo sin mirar a su ex amigo de jardín de niños.

-"Voy a establecerme en Metrópolis, ya conseguí un empleo en el Diario el Planeta"

Pete sonrió.

-"Reportero ¿eh?"

Clark asintió con una sonrisa muy pequeña.

-"Una de mis mejores amigas trabaja ahí, tal vez se encuentren… puedes decirle que te mando por si quieres que alguien te enseñe la ciudad"

-"Enserio, eso sería genial"

Volvió a sonreír pero esta vez si llego a sus ojos y fue deslumbrante.

-"Su nombre es Chloe Sullivan, es reportera corresponsal o algo así… pero ahora esta fija en Metrópolis… también esta su prima pero no te recomiendo acercarse a ella"

-"Tal mala es"

Pete rio divertido sacando unas cervezas del refrigerador.

-"Me quedaría corto… Lois es… muy Lois"

Le arrojo una botella que Clark atrapo enseguida.

-"Lois… um, espera como Lois Lane"

El hombre asintió tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-"He leído mucho de sus artículos, son muy buenos… Vicky solía odiarla"

Sonrió y después el gesto se desvaneció al igual que su voz.

-"Vicky?"

-"Mi ex compañera en el periódico, cuando Batman apareció en la ciudad Lane apareció después dispuesta a atrapar a hombre murciélago y conseguir una entrevista exclusiva, Vicky la detesto por eso… si alguien debía tener esa entrevista seria ella una ciudadana de Gotham"

Resoplo.

-"Estoy divagando, lo siento"

Pete negó mordiendo sus labios.

-"Debo suponer que Vicky es también tu ex ¿no?"

Clark asintió con tristeza.

-"Me han culpado en el pasado por ser tan transparente… yo, deje Gotham por ella"

-"Lo siento amigo, pero Metrópolis en mucho mejor que Gotham en un millón de formas, mejores edificios, mas soleado… y mejor aun no hay hombres murciélagos corriendo por ahí"

Clark sonrió, Metrópolis parecía ir más con él si lo pensaba bien… aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera mejor que Gotham.

Bueno…

Metrópolis sería su hogar en adelante.

3


	4. Chapter 4

**N****/****A: **Gracias por tus comentarios TARADIA.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Después de horas de viajar por carretera por fin pudo entrar a su nuevo departamento, estaba demasiado oscuro y el piso estaba repleto de las caja de la mudanza, el lugar estaba amueblado y era un poco ostentoso, Clark encendió las luces mirando perplejo definitivamente su abuelo había exagerado con este regalo.

-"Intentare acostumbrarme a esto"

Resoplo largamente dejando su saco en el sofá más cercano, después de un día memorable en la granja Kent con Lana Lang y Pete Rose la realidad lo golpeaba, Vicky, se agacho hurgando en una de las cajas a sus pies y saco una fotografía maltratada de la pareja.

-"Porque tenias que hacerme esto"

Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, se sentía tan herido, mordió sus labios tratando de entender las emociones brotando, había algo quemado su pecho… rabia tal vez.

-"¡Carajo!"

Tapo su boca y negó mirando la foto, dolía como el infierno… una voz en su cabeza le decía que tenía que seguir adelante, amar nuevamente y demostrarle a Vale que no significaba nada mas, esa misma voz le decía que tenía que castigarla por romperle el corazón de tal forma… pero no, solo era el dolor hablando.

-"Intentare vivir sin ti Vale"

Murmuro, giro y se dirigió a la habitación donde metió la fotografía en uno de los cajones ocultos de closet.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

_-__"__Ay__ú__denme!__"_

–"_Oh Dios MIO, al__é__jate de m__í__"_

–"_Auxilio__"_

_-__"__Por favor, no__"__–__ llanto._

–"_Alguien puede escucharme__"_

–"_Te doy todo mi dinero pero d__é__janos ir__"_

Clark abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, todas esas voces escuchándose al mismo tiempo, tan desesperadas por ayuda… Metropolis estaba tan lleno de personas que sufrían, y no es que nunca hubiera escuchado los gritos en Gotham solo, en el fondo sabia que todas las injusticias seria tratadas por la mano dura de Batman pero aquí, todas esas personas estaban condenadas a la indiferencia.

_-__"__No, dios, no, por favor__…__ no me toques__"_

Una mujer llorada con desesperación, Clark pudo escuchar como sus prendas eran desgarradas por su agresor… mierda, se sentó en la cama y toco su frente, que clase de persona era si dejaba que eso pasara… cerró los ojos imaginando el latido débil de sus padres ante el choque, el ruido de la conmoción, la falta de ayuda inmediata… y, entendía la necesidad de Bruce a actuar para que no pasar nuevamente.

_-__"¡__No!__" –__ un grito femenino._

Se levanto de la cama y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, esos ruegos no caerían en oídos sordos.

Al regresar esa noche sentía una nueva motivación acompañado de una satisfacción incalculable.

Exhalo hondo sonriendo, era las cuatro de la mañana y sentía más vivo que nunca, había corrido a ayudar tanto como pudo evitando que su cara fuera vista y había sido asombroso.

Se dejo caer en la cama cerrando los ojos, tenía que ayudar a esas personas, no solo por ellas si no por el mismo… la voz de Jor-el resonó en su momería, a esto se refería su padre.

Aunque, abrió los ojos… tendría que buscar un disfraz adecuado… una nueva identidad…

-"Estoy apunto de alcanzar mi destino"

Soltó una bocanada de aire extasiado.

2


	5. Chapter 5

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

–"Ven aquí preciosa… te aseguro que te va encantar"

El sonido de metálico de los botes de basura cayendo lleno el callejón oscuro.

-"Te dije que vinieras aquí perra"

La mujer grito tratando de alejarse de asaltante, retorciéndose en el suelo sucio mientras era golpeada y jaloneada… pronto el hombre la tenía a su merced arrancándole la blusa.

-"No, no por favor… ayúdenme" – sollozo.

-"Cállate"

Fue golpeada en la cara con fuerza.

-"¡Déjala en paz!"

Si algo le enseño Bruce fue a usar las sombras a su favor, su figura sobresalió en la callejón aunque su rostro siguió oculto perfectamente… el tipo sonrió mostrando una pistola.

-"Sera mejor que regreses por donde viniste niño a menos que quieras ser un héroe tieso"

Clark dio un paso hacia la luz, solo la sombra permaneció en su cara protegiendo su identidad y dándole un halo misterioso y temible.

-"¡Vete de aquí, ahora!"

Se dirigió a la mujer que tropezó y salió gateando de callejo, su maquillaje estaba corrido y su nariz sangraba.

-"Tu lo pediste idiota"

El matón disparo su arma tres veces en el pecho de Clark, la balas solo rebotaron en el piso… al ver la falta de resultado volvió a apuntar.

-"¿Qué diablos?"

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más fue golpeado por un borrón a súper velocidad y dejado inconsciente. En la calle la mujer miro como un borrón oscuro salía corriendo por la banqueta y salía volando y desapareciendo en el cielo.

-"Gracias, yo… gracias"

Sollozo dejándose caer de rodillas, se podía escuchar las sirenas de una patrulla acercándose.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Clark permaneció en el cielo imperceptible para el ojo humano… resoplo con los ojos cerrados, su oído concentrado; escuchando y asegurándose de que la mujer recibiera la atención necesaria y de que el tipo fuera arrestado.

Un policía se acerco a la mujer mencionando que los paramédicos estarían ahí en unos segundos, su situación no era grave, unas cortadas, unos moretones y un golpe en la cabeza que tendrían que atender en caso de algo peor.

-"Estaré bien… creo que"

Se le fue la voz.

-"…Que pudo haber sido peor"

El policía se disculpo unos minutos y entonces fue cuando paso.

-"¡Hey!"

Era una voz femenina desconocida.

-"¡Hola!"

-"Se que quizás esta es la pregunta más estúpida del planta y anexos, pero te encuentras bien"

Clark podía escuchar la mujer tragar saliva.

-"Yo, estaré bien"

-"Y, podrías hablar del hombre del callejón, ya sabes del que evito que las cosas se pusieran feas"

Había un tono chocante y fascinado en la voz de la segunda mujer que a Clark extrañó.

-"Yo… no creo que me creyeras si lo dijera"

Hubo una ligera sonrisa, o eso pensó el kriptoniano desde los cielos.

-"Te sorprendería mi rango de extrañeza, creí en santa Claus hasta los 17 puedo ser la persona más crédula del mundo, solo inténtalo… tengo la mente abierta"

-"¡Hey!"

El policía regreso.

-"Un poco mas de respeto, la prensa no tiene permitió hablar con la víctima hasta ahora"

-"El publico necesita saber sobre el héroe de Metropolis"

Podía escuchar el gruñido del hombre.

-"¿¡Héroe!? ese tipo es un vigilante chiflado, nadie está sobre la ley en esta ciudad"

-"No, ese hombre me salvo… es un héroe por lo menos para mí"

Se escucho la voz baja y quejosa de la mujer.

-"No es la forma… y usted… Señorita Lane, la quiero fuera de aquí"

Lane, Clark abrió los ojos… era la misma reportera loca de la que Vicky y Pete Ross habían hablado.

-"Bien oficial"

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-"Aquí está mi número"

Clark salió volando rumbo a su departamento, por esa noche era suficiente mañana tendría que presentarse con Perry White a primera hora de la mañana.

2


	6. Chapter 6 (Primera Parte)

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Estaba sentado rígidamente frente al escritorio vacio de Perry White, acomodo su corbata y resoplo, tenia aproximadamente una hora y media esperando al editor, miro su reloj nuevamente mordiendo sus labios: sentado ahí, escuchando el bullicio afuera se sentía como un novato nuevamente, casi como la primera vez que busco trabajo en aquellos periódicos en Gotham, en aquel entonces había negado la ayuda de su abuelo y de Bruce solo para descubrir lo difícil que era obtener una oportunidad de hacerse un nombre.

Bueno esta vez era diferente, había hecho mucho en Gotham y tanto el Planeta como el Diario Star habían luchado por conseguirlo cuando presento su renuncia a la Gaceta para mudarse a Metropolis.

-"Solo busca a Lane, ¡maldita sea!"

Entro gritándole a su secretaria Perry, Clark se acomodo en su silla muy nervioso, había escuchado historias sobre el temperamento de su futuro jefe pero no había esperado experimentarlo de primera mano en su primer día.

-"Si señor"

La mujer salió sin que Clark pudiera verla.

-"Señor Kent"

El hombre mayor tomo asiento, Clark asintió entendiendo su mano.

-"Señor White, estoy encantado de conocerlo es una leyenda"

Se estrecharon las manos.

-"Claro"

Murmuro Perry White no muy cómodo con los elogios.

-"He seguido su trabajo es impresionante en verdad, señor Kent… el problema es que tenemos la plantilla llena por completo"

Clark sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado con kriptonita en el estomago, o no podía ser posible.

-"Yo"

El editor lo hizo callar con un gesto de su mano mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-"El Planeta es uno de los periódicos más importantes del País, no solo de Metropolis, Señor Kent"

-"Estoy muy consciente de ello"

Murmuro sintiéndose reprendiendo.

-"Tengo reporteros haya afuera y en el sótano comiéndose unos a otros por estar aquí"

Su estomago se revolvió, definitivamente no regresaría a Gotham con la cola entre las patas.

-"Lo entiendo"

Su boca estaba muy seca.

-"Y, como le dije la junta directiva negó la contratación para un puesto más"

Había un tono de amargura sobre la junta directiva.

-"Bien, yo…"

Clark negó y volvió a hablar.

-"Yo, no entiendo que hago aquí entonces Señor White"

No quería escucharse molesto pero, su tono de voz sonó obviamente cabreado… Perry White lo miro fijamente en silencio a lo que Clark solo pudo reprenderse por haber reaccionado así.

-"Bien Kent, creo que lo tienes"

Dijo con una voz fuerte.

-"¿Tengo qué?"

Pregunto inclinándose hacia adelante confuso.

-"He arriésgalo mi culo por su puesto Señor Kent, les dije que era el mejor reportero en todo Gotham y que déjaselos al Diario Star era un grave error de nuestra parte"

Clark casi sonrió, pero no su cara se sentía entumida después de toda la conversación.

-"OH"

-"Solo queda por decir chico: Bienvenido al Diario el Planeta"

El moreno estrecho la mano de su nuevo editor con mucha emoción.

-"Muchas Gracias Señor"

2


	7. Chapter 6 (Segunda Parte)

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Salieron de la oficina de Perry White, Clark detrás del hombre mayor observando a la gente ir y venir; estas personas van a hacer su nuevos compañeros, y posiblemente amigos… frunció el ceño ligeramente solo hasta ahora mirando la actividad en el Planeta se daba cuenta lo mucho que echaría de menos la Gaceta, los compañeros ahí fueron su familia… Emma tropezando todo el tiempo, Louis siempre ocupado y estaba Richard con esos trajes muy grandes, demasiados grandes para alguien tan delgado.

-"Olsen llama a mantenimiento para que coloquen un escritorio en la oficina de Lane"

Logro escuchar al Perry regresando a la realidad, para ver a un chico de corbata de moño frente a ellos.

-"Oh, jefe…"

Un gesto apareció en ambas caras, en el Señor White de molestia y en el chico de ansiedad.

-"Bueno, señor… tuvo un pleito con el tipo de mantenimiento esta mañana Señor White, lo recuerda… ellos no van a responder"

Dijo algo intimidado el chico; Clark resoplo ampliando los ojos ligeramente. Su antiguo editor era un poco más calmado.

-"Bien, Olsen. Ve y pon el escritor de Kent"

No hubo más conversación, un momento después Perry White se alejo rumbo a su oficina empezando gritan a alguien llamada Cat… Clark miro al chico Olsen que tenia la boca en una "O" de sorpresa.

-"Claro Señor White"

Murmuro alto después de 2 minutos de silencio, era evidente que el editor ya no podía escucharlo.

-"Mmm"

Clark miro al chico que seguía algo desconcertado.

-"¿Olsen?"

El chico lo miro y asintió con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos, bueno no es que el moreno lo culpara por eso.

-"Oh si… James Olsen, pero mis amigos me dicen Jimmy"

Dijo estirando la mano, el kriptoniano estrecho con gusto su mano.

-"Clark Kent, solo llámame Clark"

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

-"Oh vaya"

Clark casi quiso sonreír al escuchar el entusiasmo de Jimmy.

-"Estos escritorios son mucho más ligeros de lo que parecen ¿no?"

El moreno le estaba ayudando al Jimmy con el escritorio, a la vista común parecía como si no estuviera ayudando mucho.

-"No sé, tal vez eres más fuerte de lo que pensabas Jimmy"

Eso parecía llenar de orgullo al chico, quien sonrió asintiendo.

-"Tal vez, CK"

Terminaron de colocarlo en el despacho frente a otro que parecía ser un basurero andante.

-"¡Uy!"

Clark regreso la mirada a Jimmy que miraba el escritorio de enfrente mordiendo sus labios.

-"A Lois no le va a ser feliz tener un compañero de oficina"

Lois, Clark miro el escritorio, y volvió la cabeza a la puerta abierta… la placa ahí decía Lois Lane.

¡LANE!

Otra vez Lane.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Termino de acomodar sus cosas en su nuevo lugar de trabajo, su sesión de empleado ya había sido abierta.

-"Me hace falta algo"

Murmuro, vio su caja llega de papeles, el viejo gafete de la Gaceta, un juguete de Batman que había comprado para provocar la furia de Bruce y mas haya estaba eso… y el que pensaba que se había desecho de las fotos de Vale, ¿Cuántas fotos olvidadas iba a encontrar esta semana?

La miro unos momentos, estaba sonriendo… saco la foto del portarretrato y luego la guardo en un cajón debajo de todo.

Una foto menos, y lo que sigue; tomo el muñeco mordiendo sus labios y lo coloco junto a su computadora, lucia bien.

-"Bien"

Volvió a hurgar en la caja y saco un par de fotos mas, una de cuando sus padres vivían… los tres estaban afuera de la granja sonriendo, otra de su época de preparatoria con su abuelo a su lado y otra más de él y un joven Bruce Wayne charlando sin prestarle atención al fotógrafo, el parecía trece años, quizás Bruce tenía unos diecisiete.

-"Hey Ck"

Levanto la vista para ver a Jimmy.

-"Necesitas más ayuda"

-"No, estere bien aquí… Gracias Jimmy"

Observo al fotógrafo salir antes de que su celular empezara a sonar.

-"Kent"

-"Te necesito aquí ahora"

Sonaba molesto, Clark frunció el ceño.

-"Hola B, ¿Cómo estás? Oh, yo estoy genial, aprendiendo todo de mi nueva oficina gracias por preguntar"

Quiso omitir la mención de oficina compartida, Bruce seguro lo ridiculizaría por ello... algo como _"en la Gaceta tenias una gran oficina para ti solo, Clark"_.

-"Evítame tu sentido del humor, Clark… te quiero aquí en 10 segundo"

Y colgó, Clark negó resoplando… ahora tenía que inventar una escusa para salir del trabajo.

2


	8. Chapter 7

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Intento escabullirse del lugar pero al parecer sus nervios lo traicionaron.

-"¡Kent!"

Era Perry…

-"Espero que esto no se tu salía al almuerzo chico… no tengo idea de cómo sean las cosas en Gotham pero aquí preferimos trabajar hasta el medio día"

-"Yo, señor"

Su cabeza lo estaba bombardeando con ideas medio horneadas que no funcionarían.

-"Perry, Clark me decía que tenía que correr, al parecer los tipos de la mudanza se había confundieron con sus cosas o algo así"

El hombre mayor asintió.

-"Corre entonces, pero te quiero aquí en dos horas"

Dijo antes de volvió a hablar con su secretaria, Clark asintió y se dio la vuelta para ver a la mujer que le había salvado el pellejo.

-"Gracias"

-"No hay problema, tienes que correr ahora ¿no?"

La mujer le dio una palmadita sonriendo encantadoramente mientras pasaba a su lado, Clark la siguió con la mirada fascinado.

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Antes de que la chica contestara el celular de Clark volvió a sonar, mordió su labio y negó.

-"Te veré luego"

-"Te invito a tomar algo en la noche"

El moreno asintió y corrió al ascensor, se sentía emocionado esa chica le había creado una gran impresión… podía sentir una conexión ahí.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Llego directo a la baticueva, Bruce no se veía por ningún lado.

-"Esto es para asustarme"

-"¿Puedes decir qué diablos estás haciendo?"

Casi brinco de susto al escuchar a la voz de Bruce por detrás, ¿Cómo hacia eso?

-"Si me explicas de que estás hablando, porque estaba en el trabajo cuando me llamaste"

Bruce apretó unas cuantas teclas y en las pantallas apareció videos e imágenes de una figura en las sombras, los videos mostraban como la figura desaparecía en un borro después de las sirenas.

-"Oh, eso"

Volvió a Bruce y frunció el ceño.

-"No eres el único que desea hacer una diferencia haya afuera"

Bruce entrecerró los ojos, daba miedo en realidad.

-"Entiende, esto es por lo que Jor-El me envió aquí… no puedo quedarme quieto viendo a las personas morir solo porque merezco una vida normal"

-"Ya habíamos hablado de esto C"

Clark asintió empezando a enojarse, no era un niño y quería que Bruce lo supiera.

-"No, tu hablaste y yo escuche… el argumento de que te estás encargando para que no me preocupe ya no funciona, no puedo evitar el ruido en Metropolis… B no lo entiendes esto es lo que debo hacer. Necesito hacer mi propio camino"

Bruce se dio la vuelta y se hizo el silencio.

-"Necesitamos crearte una nueva identidad secreta"

Clark sintió como si un peso de sus hombros cayera… por un momento pensó que era el final en su amistad-hermandad con Bruce.

-"Había pensado en ello, respecto lo que haces con Batman… pero no creo que quedarme en las sombras sea lo mío"

Bruce se volvió a dar la vuelta.

-"Ya lo tenía previsto, tu personalidad encaja con la luz Clark"

El kriptoniano asintió.

-"Gracias por eso, yo… creo que la fortaleza tiene un uniforme ceremonial de batalla que podría usar para esto"

Bruce cruzo los brazos cansado.

-"Necesitamos hacer esto bien, te voy a ayudar para que funcione"

Le volvió a dar la espalda y volvió al teclado eliminando las imágenes de los monitores. Clásico, Batman tenía que meter sus garras/alas y controlar todo.

-"Bien, podemos hacer esto más tarde…"

Miro sus manos.

-"Después de nuestra patrullas"

Sonrió ante la idea, tendría que patrullar Metropolis, después de salir con su compañera de trabajo y ponerse a corriente con el trabajo.

-"Yo tengo que volver a trabajar"

Antes de nada mas salió del lugar directo al Diario el Planeta.

2


	9. Chapter 8

**N/A: **Siento la tardanza he estado un poco desconectada…

Sobre el encuentro Clois he estado pensándolo y planeándolo.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Clark pasó gran parte de día organizándose en el cuarto de archivos, Metropolis era una ciudad muy diferente a Gotham, con sus propios problemas… leyó un poco sobre Luthor, Lois Lane tenía una gran variedad de artículos sobre él multimillonario figura principal de la ciudad y cada uno de esos artículos indicaba tratos fraudulentos e investigaciones ilegales.

El kriptoniano supuso que como un nuevo héroe tendría que echarle un ojo a Lex Luthor.

¡Hilarante!

Sonrió tocando el puente de su nariz con cansancio, ya era bastante tarde. Miro su reloj justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió rebelando a la chica de esa tarde.

-"¡Hey!"

Clark levanto la mirada y sonrió al verla.

-"Hola, una parte de mi se preguntaba si realmente te volvería a ver"

Se levanto a su encuentro.

-"Soy Clark"

-"Lo sé… Clark Kent, mi amigo Pete me hablo de ti en la mañana"

La rubia ofreció su mano.

-"Soy Chloe… Chloe Sullivan"

Se estrecharon la mano con una sonrisa.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

-"Lo siento era mi prometido"

Chloe regreso a la barra metiendo a su bolsillo su teléfono celular.

-"Umm, la razón por la que sigues en Metropolis"

Sonó un poco como afirmación aunque era una pregunta, la rubia sonrió ampliamente.

-"Si, George es policía; después de la propuesta decidí tomar un tiempo en Metropolis"

Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras la rubia miraba al moreno con detenimiento.

-"Es extraño que pareces entenderme por completo, sobre todo para alguien que acaba de conocerme"

Clark sonrió asintiendo.

-"Somos muy parecidos"

Otro momento sin palabras, el kriptoniano tomo un trago de su cerveza mirando más allá.

-"¿Y cómo se llamaba ella?"

Él la miro confundido a lo que la rubia solo subió los hombros con una ligera sonrisa.

-"Fuiste tú el que dijo que éramos parecidos"

-"No importa, se supe que vine a Metropolis tratando de seguir y olvidarla y lo único que he hecho es mencionarla a cada personas con la que me encuentro"

Chloe tomo un trago y asintió.

-"Entiendo, y ya te encontraste con Lois"

Fue un buen cambio de tema.

-"¿Quien?"

Pregunto el moreno.

-"Lois Lane tu compañera de oficina"

-"Oh, no he estado gran parte de la tarde en el cuarto de archivos"

-"Bueno va a ser una gran impresión la que te vas a llevar"

Clark frunció el ceño.

-"Jimmy menciono algo sobre lo especial que era Lane"

-"Si, bueno especial no sería la palabra que escogería para mi prima pero, seguro estarás muy entretenido en la oficina con ella"

Él levanto su ceja sin entender a lo que Chloe resoplo.

-"Solo Lois no será feliz compartiendo su oficina, espera una guerra de su parte"

Toco la mano de Clark como apoyo a su mirada de pánico.

-"Estarás bien, eres muy atractivo seguro eso salvara tu trasero de ella"

El moreno no supo si agradecer por el cumplido o sentirse ofendido, o solo mas confundido… la rubia sonrió tomando otro trago.

-"Te puedo dar un paseo por la ciudad si lo deseas aunque eso será mañana tengo que ver a George ahora"

Dejo un par de billetes en la barra.

-"Esta bien, fue un placer conocerte Chloe"

La rubia se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse del bar.

-"Bueno"

Clark tomo un trago de su cerveza.

-"Algo me dice que tendré que cuidar mi trasero de Lane"

Murmuro entre sorbos.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

-"¿Qué te parece?"

Clark estaba parado frente a la gran cama de Bruce, quien seguía muy bien enrolladlo, y durmiendo.

-"B esto es importante"

El multimillonario gruño roncamente atreves de la almohada.

-"Oye fuiste tú quien quería estar al cien con mi formación como súper héroe.

-"¡Maldita sea Kal déjame dormir!"

Grito arrojando una almohada que Clark pudo detener antes de chocar contra su rostro.

-"Solo necesito tu opinión aun no he visto a nadie con esto y quiero confirmar mi teoría"

-"Uggr, aun es muy temprano"

Sonó algo irregular.

-"Son las doce treinta Bruce, además Alfred dice que ya es hora de despertar"

El multimillonario levanto la cabeza con un ceño asesino al que a Clark no le podía importar menos.

-"¿Y?"

-"Quítate esas horrendas gafas"

Dijo volviendo a enterrar su cabeza.

-"No puedo son parte de mi disfraz"

Bruce volvió a levantarse con un ceño fruncido más marcado.

-"No pienso ocultar mi rostro"

Declaro con un mudo en la garganta, se avecinada la guerra… la cara de Bruce lo dijo todo; el murciélago no lo dejaría salir por ahí con su rostro expuesto.

Bruce podía ser muy sobreprotector.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Dejo a Bruce después de una hora de discusión y después de ser llamado idiota un par de veces, la pelea había sido como la había previsto Bruce sin aceptar su decidió aun a pesar de que el reportero le había dicho sobre los anteojos y la máscara que tendría que ser Clark.

Ya después de cuarenta minutos de saber que no cambiaría la opinión de Clark tuvo que ceder, aceptando que quizás la idea no era tan descabellada pero obligando a Clark seguir sus consejos.

Para empezar no podía ser revelado al mundo con un rescate cualquiera, según Bruce Wayne tenía que aparecer en algo muy grande, donde nadie podía olvidarlo… Clark pensaba que cualquier rescate era algo grande pero acepto esto, Bruce tenía más experiencia en lo de ser un vigilante además de que tenia mas conocimiento sobre la teatralidad del heroísmo.

Lo que eso significara.

Ahora…

Se ajusto las gafas mirando su computadora, ya tenía su primera asignación apago el monitor observando de reojo el escritorio de enfrente.

-"Ck"

Miro a Jimmy en la puerta.

-"Oh, ¿y esos anteojos?"

Clark volvió a ajustarlos entre sonriendo.

-"He tenido unos problemas con mis lentes de contacto"

El fotógrafo asintió sin dejar de mirarlo.

-"Bueno bueno, tal vez deberías buscar un estilo menos avejentado ya sabes… algo con un armazón no tan grueso"

Dijo con los labios apretados.

-"Lo tendré en cuenta"

Clark murmuro mirando sus notas, mmm, tal vez sería un gran detalle achuecar su corbata.

-"Supongo que has tenido suerte por ahora ¿eh?"

El moreno regreso la mirada a Jimmy.

-"¿Disculpa?"

-"Lois no ha estado mucho por aquí, la vi hace quince minutos hablando con Perry y luego se volvió a ir… por lo general cuando está muy apasionada con una historia suele pasar hasta tres semanas sin pisar su oficina"

Clark asintió, mirando el otro escritorio.

-"No tenía idea de que algo bueno estuviera pasando en la ciudad"

Jimmy se encogió en hombros.

-"La escuche hablar sobre un vigilante misterioso, creo que lo nombro "El Borron"…"

El moreno abrió los ojos con sorpresa a lo que el chico prosiguió deprima.

-"Yo realmente no creo que algo este pasando, Lois suele dejarse llevar con eso de los vigilantes y héroes desde la aparición de Green Arrow hace un dos años"

Asintió.

4


	10. Chapter 9

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Dos Semanas Más Tarde…

Clark Kent miro el escritorio de enfrente mordiendo su labio, los horarios con Lane no había coincidido en todo ese tiempo ni siquiera sabía si la reportera había pisado ya su oficina… Jimmy había comentado sobre Lane buscando pistas de Borrón y algo sobre lo molesto que era Perry a no tener noticias claras de ella aunque… era obvio que Lois Lane tenía una forma para apaciguar a su editor y la mejor muestra de eso era el artículo de ese día. Volvió la vista a su periódico frunciendo el ceño, tenía fragmentos de entrevistas de las últimas víctimas y testigos de nuevo súper héroe, "el Borrón" como lo había llamado Lane y anexo a eso, una imagen de una mancha algo colorida saliendo de un callejón según el artículo era de una cámara vehicular en uno de los salvamentos.

El moreno doblo el periódico algo confundido por sus emociones, ya con los artículos de Lane era un héroe conocido, sabía que eso no era lo importante… seguro Bruce lo regañaría si lo escuchara pero esto era algo grande.

Volvió su atención a la computadora, mirando de reojo el periódico.

-"Y Lois se salió con la suya"

Anuncio Jimmy entrado a su oficina, Clark levanto la vista.

-"Ya leí el artículo"

Informo si más, el joven sonreía.

-"Si, Lois estuvo ayer muy tarde… Perry la había amenazado con sacarla de la nómina y eso, pero con esto"

Apunto al periódico doblado en el escritorio.

-"Ella se ganó al jefe"

Clark asintió.

-"Supongo que ella es la reportera estrella aquí"

Menciono el moreno mirando el monitor.

-"Yeah, no debe tarda para regodearse y recibir sus felicitaciones"

El moreno levanto la vista sorprendido.

-¿Felicitaciones?"

El fotógrafo asintió.

-"Es en lo único que se habla, oficialmente tenemos nuestro propio súper héroe… al igual que StarCity, Central City…"

-"Gotham"

Termino Clark, Jimmy arquero la ceja.

-"No estoy seguro de considera a Batman un súper héroe, pero bueno… tú debes saber más de eso es tu ciudad natal después de todo"

Murmuro confundido.

-"Umm, ¿no crees que es una exageración?"

No hubo respuesta.

-"Solo por un borrón"

Mostro la imagen en el periódico.

-"Bueno son ciento de salvamentos Ck"

-"Nadie ha visto su rostro por lo que leí, solo un borrón… como saben si quiera que es real"

-"OH, yo no hablaría hacia frente a Lois"

Clark y Jimmy voltearon para ver a una rubia en la entrada.

-"Cat Grant, no hemos tenido el placer de conocernos"

Le ofreció la mano y Clark acepto con una sonrisa de amabilidad.

-"Kent, Clark Kent"

Movió sus lentes incómodo.

-"Y es enserio lo de Borron, bueno Lois puede ser muy intensa con sus artículos y con sus vigilantes… no querrás ponerte en su lado malo"

Dijo sonriendo la rubia, seguida por un asentimiento de Jimmy…

-"Yo no"

No logro terminar de hablar cuando un estallido rompió en el lugar, era el sonido de un balazo, todos voltearon hacia el ruido con caras de horror.

-"¿Eso vino de…?"

Jimmy y Cat voltearon rumbo a la oficina nuevamente solo para percatarse que Clark ya no estaba más.

-"¿Dónde se fue?"

Pregunto Cat, Jimmy negó mirando a la puerta nuevamente.

-"No creo que tengamos muchas opciones de averiguarlo"

En la puerta estaba un tipo armado con un uniforma negro.

-"¡Ustedes dos salgan!"

N/A:

Como dije no quería aparecer a Lois todavía, quería que fuera un encuentro especial… y, bueno tenía la intención de que Superman y Lois se conocieran primero.

Ya he dado mucha información, el próximo capítulo encuentro Clois. Lo juro :)

**Gracias por soportar mis largas…**


	11. Chapter 10

**N/A:**

Bueno Eleid aun no estoy muy segura, lo estoy formando sobre la marcha ya que si lo planeo mucho suelo aburrirme y dejarlo votado.

(Tengo Demasiados Fanfic sin terminar por causa de eso.)

Pero, estoy segura de que no subestimare a Clark hasta ese punto, definitivamente Lois sabrá quien es y se convertirá en un indispensable para su vida… bueno va para ambos sentidos.

**Gracias por comentar y perdón por la tardanza por la semana santa…**

******[] [] [] [] [] []**

Tardo uno segundos en volar a la fortaleza y unos segundos más en cambiar su atuendo, el uniforme era más colorido de lo que creía y mucho mas pegado a su cuerpo, era sin duda como una segunda piel, algo incomodo al principio.

Y por suerte para él tenía una capa, había algo desagradable en la idea de su trasero expuesto a la vista de todos.

Voló directo a Metropolis deteniéndose sobre el globo dorado del Diario en Planeta muy lejos de la vista de cualquier persona, concentrando su oído podía escuchar las sirenas de acercándose, cerró los ojos… el ruido de metal chocando con el suelo, y los gritos de los reporteros en el nivel más alto del edificio, estaba a punto de volar directo atreves de una ventana cuando escucho el sonido de disparos al aire.

-"Te volaría los sesos en este momento maldita perra si no fuera porque el jefe quiere hacerlo personalmente"

Enfoco su mirada, en el techo del edificio estaba tres tipos con armas de gran calibre, dos de ellos sostenidas a una morena un poco desalineada y el tercero sostenía el puente de su nariz con la mano y la barbilla ensangrentado. Era fascinante la idea de que esa mujer pudiera ser la causante del sangrado nasal.

-"Te das quedado sin palabras Lane"

Escupió el tercer tipo sosteniendo el rostro de la mujer y dejando un rastro carmesí.

-"Eso realmente te encantaría no"

Alzo la voz la morena llena de valentía.

-"Tú y tu jefe van a terminar pudriéndose en la cárcel imbécil"

Un tipo se rio.

-"La tipa tiene muchas dragas"

-"¡Cállate!"

Grito el tercero, y puso el cañón de su arma en la sien de la mujer, quien solo apretó la quijada con una mirada fiera.

-"Y tu pedazo de mierda"

Ella negó mordiendo sus labios.

-"Tendrás que hacer más que eso para asustarme, soy una mocosa del ejercito, he pasado por muchas más tensión que esto"

El hombre molió sus dientes y unos segundos después sonrió.

-"Esto no es un entrenamiento de campo, resiste esta tensión perra"

La aventó bruscamente por la cornisa casi llevándose a sus dos compañeros en el proceso… Clark parpado y súper acelero, había estado demasiado tiempo hipnotizado por la escena.

Se lanzo directo a ella sosteniéndola en sus brazos, después tomo impulso y voló nuevamente; la morena permaneció con los ojos cerrados hasta pasar el globo del Planeta cuando por fin abrió un ojo y luego el otro.

-"¿Qué demonios?"

Miro abajo y amplio los ojos, luego con lentitud miro a su héroe, primero con los ojos entre cerrados por la desconcierto.

-"¿Tu? ¿Cómo...? ¿Quién eres?"

Clark la miro fijamente.

-"El Borrón según tus palabras"

Entonces brotó una sonrisa en el rostro de la morena acompañada de un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-"Realmente eres tú ¿no?"

Lane miro su rostro como si intentara memorizarlo, a lo que Clark solo pudo sonrojarse ligeramente pretendiendo no sonreír como idiota.

-"¡Volare la cabeza a White y vámonos!"

Alcanzo a escuchar.

-"Lo siento, pero creo que el deber me llama"

La dejo seguro en uno de los edificios cercano y voló directo rompiendo el cristal de una ventana.

-"oh wo-oow, tipo extraordinario"

Murmuro Lane inclinándose por el costado mientras intentaba enfocar la cámara de su teléfono celular por donde el héroe entro al edificio.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Clark se puso enfrente de las balas que solo rebotaron en su pecho.

-"Joder que…"

Antes de que acabara de hablar el moreno súper acelero y le arrebato la pístala haciéndola plastilina en sus manos.

-"Maldito monstruo"

Grito el jefe ordenando a sus compinches dispara contra el kriptoniano, pero cada bala reboto sin causar ningún daño.

-"¿Se rinden?"

Pregunto con una ligera sonrisa en su cara, el jefe tenía una cara de horror y sus matones solo retrocedieron unos pasos.

-"Oh, Primero muerto"

Se lanzo contra él intentando golpearlo pero solo consiguió ser noqueado, los otros asaltantes miraron el piso y a su jefe y algunos se lanzaron a la pelea… un par de flashazos distrajeron al kriptoniano quien miro a la dirección para ver a Jimmy sostener su cámara con los ojos muy abiertos detrás de un escritorio, y un grito, un matón aprovecho sus distracción y le dio un golpe en la barbilla solo para sostener su mano rota con dolor.

Después de acabar con todos los sujetos salió por donde encontró, el edificio ya estaba rodeado por policía y por civiles curiosos, bajo ante la mirada de shock de los presentes y deposito a los delincuentes en el suelo.

-"Son todos suyos"

-"Em, tu"

Un policía balbució muy blanco.

-"Solo he venido a ayudar"

Sonrió y salió volando dejando atrás los murmullos y gritos de sorpresa de las personas.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Dos horas después del caos…

-"Oh bueno suena como si te hubiera flechado Lo"

Clark escucho atento flotando en el cielo lejos de la vista…

-"Oh vamos Chlo…"

Hubo una ligera risa.

-"…Necesito más que ser sostenida en unos fuertes brazos como para ceder a la mala puntería de Cupido"

-"Aja"

Reconoció la voz de la rubia.

-"Tu cuota es un six pack de cervezas y una buena función de monster-truck ¿no?"

Casi pudo sentir a Lane rodar los ojos.

-"Oh vamos Lois… el tipo te sostuvo en sus brazos mientras flotaban en el aire"

-"Ya sabes, he recibido todas mis vacunas después del fiasco de Ollie"

Entraron por una puerta (escucho como se cerró) Clark entrecerró los ojos muy concentrado escuchando la conversación, estaba intentando ignorar la vocecita en su cabeza que le gritaba "INVASIÓN DE LA PRIVACIDAD".

-"Oliver no podía volar en los aires"

-"¿Que coños es esto?"

Alzo la voz Lane, Clark frunció el ceño, escucho como se abría la puerta nuevamente.

-"¿Quién diablos es Clark Kent?"

-"¡Bingo!""

Respondió Chloe con picardía, el kriptoniano no pudo aguardar mas y súper acelero en busca de su atuendo de reportero.


	12. Chapter 11

**N/A: **Siento la espera… Para empezar soy una escritora lentísima y luego súmale que mi lap está en reparación… uf, no importa.

Gracias por leer.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Lois se dirigió directo a la oficina de Perry seguida muy de cerca por su prima Chloe; decir que no estaba feliz de compartir su oficina con otro reportero era un eufemismo, estaba a punto de irrumpir en la oficina de su jefe como era su costumbre cuando el fuerte ruido la distrajo.

-"¡Hey!"

-"Oh, lo siento, yo… yo lo siento"

Giro para ver como Steve (el editor de deportes) estaba agachado intentando recoger un par de carpetas negras junto con sus sucesivos papeles de suelo.

-"Maldita sea Kent, deberías fijarte"

Lois frunció el ceño acercándose al lugar seguida muy cerca por Chloe.

-"Yo, lo siento no estaba viendo por donde, donde iba"

Cuchicheo el reportero, Jimmy le estaba obstaculizando la vista a Lois quien ya estaba imaginando un tipo sin chiste, flaco y antiestético, quizás con unos ojos muy saltones detrás de unas feas gafas de fondo de botella, cabello estilo militar, todo un _Forrest Gump _completo, demasiado joven como para saber cómo se manejaba la vida real.

-"Yo um, te ayudo"

Murmuro Kent, Steve solo gruño tratando de recoger un par de hojas esparcidas, parecía que ex futbolista había decidido el peor momento para copia y/o imprimir un millón de volantes o lo que fuera.

-"No gracias"

Hablo Steve en un tono de insulto terminando sus últimas hojas y levantándose, Jimmy se movió y Lois por fin pudo tener una vista del tipo en cuestión.

-"Idiota"

Steve estaba cuchicheando cabreado mientras se marchaba por donde había venido, Kent seguía de cuclillas con un ligero ceño fruncido.

-"Oh, ¿quién diablos es ese?"

Lane escucho murmura en shock a Chloe detrás de ella, podía imaginar la cara en blanco y los ojos saltones de su prima aun sin tener ojos en la nuca.

-"Te ayudo a levantar CK"

Jimmy se dirigió a Kent y luego miro de reojo a Lois quien seguía con la mirada muy fija en el kriptoniano, sus cejas se levantaron en un gesto algo caricaturesco y tocio.

-"Tengo unas fotos que revelar pensándolo bien"

Y desapareció, Chloe cerró la boca aun con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿Kent?"

Lois murmuro, el moreno cruzo su ojos con ella… había algo extraño ahí, una extraña clase de reconocimiento, duro unos minutos mirándose para cuando el reportero subió sus gafas como un gesto de nerviosismo.

El tipo era… Lois medito; no estaba mal pero sin duda no era su tipo… su rostro tenía una excelente simetría, buen mentón, ojos verdes ocultos por un par de gafas, unas cejas, ummm, ¿quién diría que las cejas podían ser tan atractivas?, el hombre en cuestión se levanto de suelo sacudiendo polvo fantasma de su traje barato y flojo.

Lois mordió su labio viendo la mano estirada de Kent.

-"C-clark Kent"

El pobre idiota pudo ser atractivo si no fuera por su personalidad; una lástima pensó Lois examinándolo de pies a cabeza… solo un pimpollo nerd sin carácter, o masculinidad.

-"Lane"

-"Se quién eres"

Murmuro entre dientes el tipo, lindos labios y unos dientes envidiables sexys, si no fuera un bobo se volvió a repetir Lois mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿Enserio?"

-"Si, yo… he escuchado mucho de Lois Lane, y sobretodo leído"

Mostro un periódico con el artículo de Lois del mismo día.

-"Oh por supuesto que si novato"

Clark Kent parecía estaba tratando de callar una respuesta.

-"¿Novato?"

Lane estaba a punto de murmurar un ¡aja! Cuando Perry se presento.

-"Veo que ya se conocieron"

El hombre mayor miro a ambos, su voz sonaba un poco ronca (quizás había estado gritando), pero en lo general se veía bien para alguien quien estuvo amenazado de muerte en las últimas 3 horas.

-"Sobre eso jefe…"

Lois empezó mirando a Kent de vez en cuando no muy feliz.

-"No recuerdo haber ascendido a compartir mi oficina con el nuevo niño de las copias"

Enfatizo "niño", Clark frunció el ceño.

-"O lo que se dedique nuestro nuevo novato"

Murmuro, Perry rodo la mirada con un evidente y clásico fruncido.

-"Lane, Kent es el mejor reportero que pudo haber dado Gotham, será mejor que te acostumbres a compartir con él… quizás aprendas unas cuantas cosas"

-"Oh, espero que una de esas cosas no sea su mal gusto en la ropa"

Cuchicheo sarcásticamente.

-"Lo he dicho"

Dijo con firmeza, evidenciando que era su última palabra.

-"Jefe"

El editor le dio una mirada a Lois quien mordió sus labios.

-"Bien"

Murmuro mirando nuevamente a Clark.

-"A trabajar entonces, estamos parados bajo la mayor historia que jamás se haya oído… necesito todo sobre el Gran Hombre de Azul"

Alzo la voz en la última parte para llamar la atención de todas las personas del lugar.

-"No podemos dormirnos en nuestro laureles, a trabajar necesitamos la exclusiva de esto"

Todos en el lugar empezaron a correr y Perry se alejo a su oficina, dejándolos solos.

-"Seremos compañeros entonces"

Murmuro Clark con una sonrisa modesta.

-"Umm, no te hagas tantas ilusiones Gotham… yo trabajo sola, además no creo que tengas lo que se necesitaba para seguirme el paso"

Se alejo rumbo a su oficina, Clark frunció el ceño.

-"Claro, tu no podrías seguirme el polvo aunque lo intentaras"

Hablo entre dientes con fastidio, ella no era tan encantadora como en la azotea (o en el cielo en todo caso).


	13. Chapter 12

**N/A: **Oh muchas gracias Eled, aquí está la actualización espero que sea de tu agrado.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Lois frunció el ceño mirando a Clark acomodarse en su silla.

-"Tardaste mucho haya, Gotham"

Clark amplio los ojos y volvió a su monitor.

-"Ahora estas cronometrando mi salidas al baño"

-"Por favor, te has levantado como seis veces al baño…"

Miro su monitor con una ligera sonrisa en los bordes de sus labios.

-"…deberías ir a que te revisen la próstata"

-"Mi próstata está perfectamente ¿gracias?"

Dijo con una sonrisa molesta.

-"Oh carajo, acaba de pasar otra vez"

Lois Lane hablo mordiendo sus labios.

-"¿Qué, qué a-acaba de suceder?"

Pregunto Clark mirando a la bella morena de reojo con antipatía.

-"Nuestro Súper Hombre acababa de detener un robo de una joyería"

La morena estaba masticando su labio él la observo con fascinación y cuando Lois estaba por echar un vistazo él bajo la mirada.

-"No voy a conseguir la exclusiva del siglo sentada sobre mi trasero"

Cuchicheo metiendo un par de cosas en su bolso.

-"Perry dijo que…"

Murmuro Clark en un tono bajo y temeroso muy bien fingido.

-"Oh escuche perfectamente lo que dijo Perry, Kent..."

Se levanto de la silla y apago su monitor.

-"No creo que él…

-"Deja que yo me preocupe por las consecuencias"

Se movió a la puerta pero antes de irse volteo con una sonrisa altanera.

-"Tu sigue siendo un buen chico"

Se fue sin más, Clark frunció el ceño mirando nuevamente su monitor, tenía un nuevo mensaje…

Bruce, cerro las ventanas desviando la mirada con pesar, un poco de concentración y podía escuchar el mundo afuera en busca de ayuda.


	14. Chapter 13

**N/A: **Como siempre perdón por la tardanza.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Había pasado gran parte de su tarde preparando su artículo sobre la inauguración de una nueva sala del museo, no era la noticia del día pero sabía que no debía mezclarse mucho con su alter ego; le había estregado el articulo a Perry personalmente viendo a hombre mayor devorar con su mirada el papel solo para asentir no muy convencido.

Este hecho que era lo importante, llego de regreso a su oficina para encontrar a Jimmy Olsen esperando ahí muy nerviosamente.

-"¡Hey C.K!"

-"¡Jimmy!"

Sonrió un poco, con el joven fotógrafo saco una carpeta resoplando.

-"¿Que pasa Jimmy?"

Clark se acomodo en su silla y el joven empezó a hablar.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

-"Él… él fue-e muy amable"

Murmuro la chica secando una lágrima de su mejilla, Lois Lane le ofreció un pañuelo mirando de reojo que nadie se acercara y tuviera que huir, a algunos policías no les agradaba mucho la idea de un súper héroe omnipresente que los hacía quedar mal.

-"Bien, algo más que puedas decirnos de este adonis volador"

La joven sonrió ligeramente.

-"él tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, y cuando… -dudo y sus ojos húmedos brillaron- …cuando me sonrió supe que todo iba a estar bien"

Lois asintió tomando la mano de la joven quien resoplo profundamente, la pobre chica tuvo que pasar por mucho, gracias a dios por la presencia de Borrón, Lois negó, Borrón ya no le quedaba más.

-"Y, dijo algo importante, un dato transcendental que los ciudadanos de Metropolis quieran saber sobre nuestro salvador"

Pregunto la joven se quedo pensando o eso parecía.

-"Cualquier cosa, ¿es casado? ¿tiene novia? Te sorprendería lo valioso que esas cosas pueden ser"

Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, la joven abrió los ojos y negó riendo entre diente.

-"¿Como sabría eso?"

-"¿Ninguna sortija en su dedo anual?

Lois murmuro mordiendo su labio, no es que estuviera interesada en el tipo volador… era jodidamente sexy en su atuendo de spandex y eso pero ¡no! , no más tipo que quiere salvar al mundo, no después de Oliver.

-"No estaba viendo su mano en realidad"

Murmuro mientras sus mejillas se ponían muy rojas.

-"Claro que no, quiero lo haría"

Rodo los ojos y la chica sonrió, él trago amargo parecía haber pasado para la joven… se hizo el silencio, la reportera vio de lejos un policía mirándolas.

-"él"

Lois volvió la mirada a la joven, su mirada brillo de nostalgia.

-"él dijo que era un amigo"

Eso parecía ser todo, Lois se levanto asintiendo estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando la chica la llamo nuevamente.

-"¡Lois!"

-"Si, Jenna"

La joven se levanto secando su última lágrima y sonriendo deslumbrantemente a pesar de sus ojos húmedos.

-"Si descubres si es soltero, me encantaría ser informada"

Lois sonrió y asintió.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

-"Esta es muy buena Jimmy"

Murmuro Clark Kent viendo las fotos de su joven amigo, él chico asintió con una sonrisa dudosa.

-"Aunque está un poco movida"

Hablo Cat detrás de Clark causando una bajada en la mirada del fotógrafo.

-Solo un poco Jimmy"

Corrigió Clark mandándole una mirada a la rubia quien frunció el ceño.

-"Oh vamos, Perry esta obsesionada con la perfección de este articulo no va a aceptar cualquier fotografía, además ha estado nervioso por la bajada del periódico, la televisión está ganando campo y luego estaba la posible venta a un grupo de noticias amarillistas"

Todo eso había salido como una pedorreta, la rubia definitivamente necesitaba un interruptor de mute, aunque Clark supuso que para ser Reportera de Sociales su habilidad verbal tenía que ser necesaria.

-"Cat tiene razón"

Jimmy dijo entre dientes guardando un par de fotos fuera de foco.

-"Bueno"

Cat miro más de las fotos mordiendo su labio.

-"Uno pensaría que estando tan cerca de él tendrías unas mejores tomas"

Clark miro a la rubia, ella ciertamente no era muy sutil.

-"Yo, estaba nerviosos… estábamos siendo apuntados con armas recuerdas"

Dijo con convicción Jimmy, Cat abrió los ojos y asintió.

-"Sobré eso…"

Ambos miraron a Clark quien seguía viendo las demás fotos muy entretenido.

-"Si, donde te desapareciste CK"

Clark levanto la vista y miro a ambos, ambos estaba muy concentrados esperando respuestas.

-"Yo-o"

Acomodo sus gafas nervioso.

-"E-es, es algo vergonzoso"

Sus mejillas se pusieron algo rojas, las miradas seguía en él.

-"Yo, me escondí debajo del escritorio"

Bajo la mirada sin poder mas ver a sus dos amigos mirándolo, Cat sonrió ligeramente en burla, Jimmy miro a la rubia y negó.

-"Cualquier hubiera hecho lo mismo Ck"

Dijo intentando arreglar la situación, se quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que después de rato el moreno decidió romper el hielo.

-"Oh yo creo que esta es perfecta Jimmy"

Cat se acerco y sonrió.

-"Creo que estoy deacuerdo"

Mostraron la imagen al joven quien se asintió con nerviosismo.

-"Esta le va a encantar al jefe Jimmy"

Era una muy buena foto, mostraba a Superman recibiendo un puñetazo sin inmutarse sus pies parecías frotar.

-"Olsen"

Se asomo la secretaria de Perry distrayendo a los Tres, la mujer mayor sonrió cariñosamente al joven fotógrafo.

-"Perry está solo"

Él chico asintió levantándose y tomando las mejores fotos listo para enfrentar a Perry White, mientras tanto Clark estaba captando una llamada de auxilio.


	15. Chapter 14

**N/A: **No quiero acelerar muchos las cosas Taradia…

Umm, acabo de subir el fic a MS, no tengo muchas expectativas :(

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

El artículo de Lois Lane había sido un existo toda la ciudad había leído el periódico emocionada por su nuevo héroe y como si fuera poco los noticieros pasaba historias de **HEROE MISTERIOSO** sin parar, era sin duda la novedad de la semana.

Clark observo la televisión mientras tomaba un vaso de zumo de naranja, no estaba seguro si sentirse orgulloso o nervioso ante tanta atención.

No podía quejarse todo estaba saliendo perfectamente, la gente de Metropolis lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, tenia nuevos amigos en el periódico, pero eso faltaba… apago el televisor y se dispuso a ir a trabajar.

No iba a pensar en el amor perdido.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Tuvo que volar después de la junta en el Planeta a un incendio, había sacado a todas las personas rápidamente aunque gran parte del edificio y del mobiliario había terminado altamente dañado, observo su atuendo, iba a constarle mucho trabajo quitarle el olor a humo, huyo a callejón mas cercano y se cambio en un giro súper veloz, nuevamente Clark Kent, reportero torpe del Diario el Planeta.

-"Listo"

Limpio una mancha de hollín de su mejilla, estaba listo para salir de lugar cuando una voz lo paralizo.

-"¡Hey!"

Giro para ver una atractiva pero molesta Lois Lane mirarlo.

-"Gotham"

-"¿Disculpa?"

Ella frunció el ceño y negó como si se estuviera refiriendo a un niño pequeño que no entendería aun cuando pasara horas explicándole.

-"¿Donde está Super-man?"

Clark abrió los ojos.

-"¿Quien e-es… Super Man?"

Ella merodeo buscando en todas partes del callejón.

-"Tipo… 1.90, ojos azules, buen cuerpo, traje azul de spandex, ya sabes, súper fuerte, súper sexy… súper hombre"

Hizo un énfasis.

-"Oh"

Murmuro el moreno mirando sus manos, ciertamente no le gustaba el término de Superman, era algo, no un nombre muy presuntuoso.

-"**OH**, no es la respuesta que estaba esperando Kent"

Cruzo sus brazos, era evidente que ella podía percibir que algo estaba pasando, era buena.

-"No crees que el tipo puede tener derecho a escoger su propio nombre publico Lane"

Su reproche sonaba nerviosos pero quizás serviría a su personaje.

-"Obviamente si el **Gran Azul** se detuviera a dar una entrevista tal vez, pero…"

Negó con la cabeza.

-"Oh no cambies la conversación aquí Kent, ¿Dónde está él?"

Tenía una mirada muy intensa y muy bonita, bueno no es que Clark estuviera notando eso.

-"Como voy a saberlo Lois"

Se acomodo las gafas, estaba seguro de que estaba sudado lo cual era estúpido, él no sudaba por lo que sabía.

-"Lo vi llegar hasta aquí hace unos segundos"

Dijo muy convencida la reportera.

-"Si yo creo que…"

Clark cambio de opinión, negarlo solo despertaría la curiosidad de Lane y era evidente que Lois Lane era una mujer muy curiosa.

-"Él se fue"

Cruzo sus brazos en su pecho dándole seguridad aun cuando sus hombres estaban muy abajo.

-"Conseguí un poco de información de primera mano"

Eso parecía lo más estúpido del mundo, pero Lane desvió la mirada parecía creerlo.

-"Enserio"

Dijo con incredulidad.

-"Porque como yo lo veo hay un millón de reporteros haya afuera jaloneándose entre sí para tener un trocito de este SuperMan, y la idea de que tú, un palurdo giripollas consiga la exclusiva parece…"

Mordió su labio tragándose lo demás.

-"Que vería en ti como para darte sus primeras palabras, a menos que él fuera…"

Negó convencida.

-"Eso sería un desperdicio"

Clark miro atónito sus mejillas se estaba poniendo rosas.

-"No creo que él este… que él sea Lois"

Lois asintió demasiado energéticamente.

-"Por supuesto que no, Gotham"

Desvió la mirada mordiendo su labio.

-"umm"

El silencio los domino, a la distancia podría escuchar el sonido de las sirena de la policía, y las voces de las víctimas.

-"Hay que hacer esto bien"

Murmuro por fin Lane haciendo mirar a Clark.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Si **vamos** a tener la exclusiva mundial de Superman entonces tenemos que…"

Antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar el moreno la interrumpió.

-"¿**Vamos**? ¿Qué paso con eso de trabajar sola?"

-"Tengo todo el derecho a cambiar de opinión, Gotham"

Lo tomo de brazo y salieron del callejón, Clark tenia la boca ligeramente abierta.

-"Puedo preguntarte algo Lane"

Lois hizo un sonido que casi sonó como una afirmación.

-"¿Por qué sigues llamándome Gotham"


	16. Chapter 15

**N/A: **Y aquí vamos… necesito olvidar un poco cherik… lo estoy intentando :).

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Clark miro su artículo y sonrió ligeramente…

-"Feliz por un trabajo bien hecho Gotham"

Lois se sentó en su escritorio con una mirada feliz lo cual era inesperado, había pasado ya un mes desde la gran aparición de Superman, el héroe había sido aceptado por la gente de Metropolis y del mundo y Lois aun no conseguía su exclusiva; Clark no creía que él o Superman estuviera listo para eso y mientras tanto Lois era infeliz y por consecuencia él era infeliz.

Umm bueno, solo porque Lois solía ser una compañera difícil, mandona en esos días malos… Vicky nunca fue mandona aunque compararlas no era realmente bueno.

-"Algo así"

Murmuro encorvado en su silla.

-"¿Y porque tan radiante?"

Pregunto mirando de reojo el periódico.

-"El cielo es azul, los pajarillos cantan Gotham, ya sabes… y solo para variar tengo una cita"

Esa larga frase solo para decir que tenía una cita, el moreno sonrió ligeramente… solo ligeramente Clark debía sonreír muy poco mientras que Superman debía sonreír en todo momento y a todo el mundo.

-"Oh"

Murmuro volviendo al periódico, realmente era una articulo asombroso, tal vez debía mandarle una copia a su abuelo y a B, aunque conociendo a Alfred seguro el anciano ya había puesto un ejemplar del Planeta en la bandeja del desayuno de Bruce.

-"Deberías intentarlo"

-"¿Intentar qué?"

Lois frunció el ceño ligeramente con un puchero muy sexy en los labios de burla (bueno no es que Clark pensara que era sexy).

-"Citas, necesitas una descripción o un artículo sobre el tema en wikipedía"

El negó y acomodo sus lentes desviando la mirada.

-"Tranquilízate Clark"

-"Yo-o sé lo que es una cita"

Sus mejillas se colorearon, Lois parecía tener ese poder aun con las cosas más insignificantes.

-"Claro que lo sabes, solo ayudaría para callar los rumores de Steve"

Clark la miro en shock, ¿qué rumores? ¿Steve? ¿Qué Steve? Solo esperaba que no fuera Steve Lombard, ese tipo era el prototipo del hombre de las cavernas que parecía odiar todo lo que no fuera masculino, y bueno Clark Kent no era muy masculino ni nada.

-"¿Que-e rumores?"

Lois se inclino muy poco como si fuera a contarle un secreto y Clark se inclino también acortando la brecha entre ambos.

-"Algunas cosas no muy halagadoras a tu hombría"

Murmuro, parecía estar regodeándose por ello, o quizás no, Lois siempre era un poco difícil de leer y en ocasiones tan transparente, no es que la conociera mucho.

-"…"

-"Dijo algo como que…"

Mordió su labio.

-"…Como que tu eres virgen"

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

-"Yo no-ooo"

Empezó a balbucear, y no exactamente por cuidar su cuartada.

-"Lo sé"

Dijo Lois, Clark la miro estupefacto, sus mejillas se pusieron mas rojas mientras ambos se observaban tan fijamente, había tan poca distancia entre ellos, si Lois exhalaba podría sentir su aliento.

-"Lo sabes"

Lois amplio los ojos y sus mirada salto a los labios carnosos de su compañero, tenía unos increíbles labios, y según los rumores de Steve era también unos labios vírgenes carentes de experiencia; esos labios… los miro tan fijamente era una tontería pensar que nadie deseara besar esos labios antes.

-"…"

Clark trago hondo y Lois siguió el movimiento de su manzana de Adán.

-"Señorita Lane"

Ambos giraron a la dirección de la voz.

-"Jimmy"

Murmuro Lois levantándose de su escritorio y acomodando su saco distraídamente.

-"Acaba, acaba de llegar un arreglo de rosas blancas para ti"

Dijo saltando su mirada entre ambos, Clark desvió la mirada mientras Lois asentía energéticamente.

-"Oh eso es genial"

Siguió a Jimmy, Clark la miro.

-"¿Lois?"

-"Si"

Giro en la puerta Jimmy se detuvo y también volteo.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes? Tu…"

Negó cerrando los ojos unos segundo ordenando sus ideas.

-"Tu pareces muy segura de ello"

-"Lógica Gotham, dudo que el ex novio de Vicky Vale fuera virgen"

Y se volvió y se fue, Clark miro y rodo la mirada extrañado.

-"SI"

Claro Vicky, por unos segundos se había olvidado que la pelirroja existía.


	17. Chapter 16

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Lois estaba observando el gran ramo de flores frente a ella intentando enfocarse en el hombre encantador que se lo había enviado y no en su torpe compañero de oficina, Kent no era su tipo.

Solo un breve momento de debilidad y nada más, la morena estaba segura que no volvería a pasar.

_'No he podido sacarte de mi cabeza. David'_

Dejo la tarjeta con una ligera sonrisa.

-"Tienes una nueva víctima"

Dijo una voz picara y coqueta detrás de ella y Lois no necesitaba voltear para reconocer al dueño.

-"No eres tan encantador como crees"

Giro con un ligero ceño fruncido, para ser recibido por unos hermosos ojos color chocolate y una sonrisa brillante digna de un millón de dólares.

-"Touche"

Murmuro el rubio entre sonriendo.

-"Supongo que caí muy bajo de tu pedestal"

Lois resoplo tomando su ramo con fuerza.

-"Vallamos al grano Ollie, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

Solo le falto cruzar los brazos aunque con las flores eso hubiera sido algo incomodo.

-"Un amigo no puede visitar a otro amigo"

Dijo con un aire desconcertado muy falso.

-"Déjame ver si entiendo…"

Lois dejo el ramo atrás cruzando los brazos en su pecho y poniendo una mirada potente.

-"Viniste desde Star City solo para decir: **Hola Lois ¿como estas?"**

Queen estaba a punto de contestar cuando su mirada se alejo brevemente.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Clark había estado intentando olvidar lo que había pasado, volvió a su periódico solo para ser atormentado con la curiosidad, ¿Quién le había mandado flores a Lois? No es que a él le interesara ni nada solo pura curiosidad.

Lois Lane era su amiga ahora, o por lo menos él la veía así, sinceramente no tenía idea de cómo lo veía la castaña… no importaba realmente, giro su mirada a la puerta y mordió su labio, la curiosidad le había dado mucho y quitado mucho… su humanidad por ejemplo.

_-"¡Soy un maldito alíen, B!"_

_Alzo la voz y bajo la cabeza, sus ojos estaba vidriosos, el peso en su hombro lo regreso a la realidad, levanto la vista y vio como Bruce no se había inmutado, tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios mientras su mano descansaba en su hombro como muestra de apoyo._

Clark resoplo levantándose de su escritorio, su curiosidad y deseo de recuperar a sus padres biológicos lo había hecho descubrir su herencia kriptoniana.

Salió de su oficina y vio a Lois hablando con Queen, Oliver Queen le había mandado las flores acaso, se acerco discretamente, una parte de él se sentía molesto con la cercanía de estos dos, quizás la parte de Superman… tal vez era algo como querer a Green Arrow lejos de su reportera o algo así, aunque Lois no era su reportera ahora ni nunca.

-"Hola"

Murmuro, Oliver ya lo había visto y tenía una mirada extraña.

-"Lois me gustaría hablar contigo"

Clark miro de reojo al rubio, Lois miro entre ambos.

-"Clark Kent Oliver Queen"

Indico a cada uno presentándolos.

-"Se quien es"

Hablo Clark volviendo a Lois.

-"Oh, claro…"

Alzo la voz emocionado el multimillonario.

-"…Eres el chico de Bruce"

Dijo con burla y con unas sonrisa soberbia, Clark casi deseo darle un puñetazo, ahora entendía porque a Bruce le caía tan mal… mordió sus labios para callar un insulto.

No le importaría mucho ir y patearle su culo de cuero verde.

-"Amigo"

Dijo entre dientes.

-"Ok, los voy a dejar solos… no quiero estar aquí para cuando inicie su concurso de meadas"

Lois tomo sus ramos de flores y se alejo con rapidez casi tropezando con Chloe.


	18. Chapter 17

Gracias Eleid... Tuve una pequeña añoranza con el encuentro Clark/Oliver, esa tensión, la mención de los sentimientos secretos clois, era como si se estuviera peleando x la castaña.

**[ ]**** [ ] [ ]** **[** **]** **[ ]**

-"No lo soporto"

Alzo la voz cruzando los brazos sobre el escudo de la familia _El_, hubo un pequeño gruñido al recordar la petulancia de Queen, era inverosímil pensar que el idiota podía ser un héroe como ellos.

-"¿A quién nos referimos?"

Pregunto Bruce, tenía una mano en su mentón mientras observaba los datos en los monitores; era tan indiferente a lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo, Clark casi resoplo… necesitaba un nuevo confidente sin duda, eso de siempre correr (volar en su caso) hacia Bruce y desahogarse era tan: Querido Diario.

-"Eres como mi hermano maldita sea"

Maldijo con una mirada de enojo, el multimillonario giro su silla y lo miro detenidamente, esa mirada que usaba para leer su mente, nunca había podido pero eso parecía.

-"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

NO era un pregunta era más un amonestación, Clark negó, pasando su mano por el rizo en su frente, parecía que todo el mundo amaba ese riso rebelde.

-"No es sobre ti"

Resoplo, no podía darse el lujo de enojarse.

-"Solo que él"

Gruño, su día había sido terrible con o sin el multimillonario rubio… para empezar no había podido hablar con Lois o estar más de cinco minutos con ella, luego tuvo que atender un accidente de tránsito, todas esas personas sangrando, recordaba a la mujer llena de pánico que no lo quería cerca, esos fierros retorcidos en su cuerpo, él solo había querido ayudarla pero la mujer lo había visto solo como un monstruo con súper poderes abominable; mas tarde había tenido que explicarle a Perry porque no había estado trabajando en toda la tarde, el editor tenía unos pulmones, uff, después de eso tuvo que bajar un gatito de un árbol, la pequeña dueña de 7 años le había dado un beso en la mejilla como pago (**eso había sido lo único bueno de día**) y… para terminar hace 15 minutos había volado a salvar a una chica que amenazaba con lanzarse de un edificio, la chica era preciosa pero eso no le daba el derecho a robarle un beso a bajarla, casi deseo reprenderla por desperdiciar su tiempo era evidente que la chica había fingido.

-"¿Él?"

Regreso a la realidad, Bruce lo estaba observando en espera de una respuesta.

-"Solo me hizo sentir como… como si yo fuera tu mascota o, tu… tu juguete"

Desvió la mirada.

-"¿Quién?"

Clark volvió la mirada, Bruce había usado un tono de voz típico de Batman, era como si estuviera dispuesto a ir y cerrarle la boca al idiota que había dicho tal cosas, Clark no sabía si sonreír o sentirse incomodo, nunca antes imagino que podría tener esto… un hermano mayor que lo defendiera de los matones de secundaria metafóricamente hablando, sin importar eso Bruce no podía seguir luchando sus batallas.

-"Oliver Queen pero puedo con él te lo aseguro"

Resoplo largamente, Lois había hecho un largo seguimiento de Green Arrow hace unos años cuando el héroe había estado en Metropolis, casi murió y fue rescatada por él. Frunció el ceño, la admiración y obsesión de Lane por Superman había sido tan gratificante, tal vez por eso estaba tan molesto y – meneo la cabeza – celoso.

-"Estaba pensando que tal vez"

Mordió su labio, básicamente estaba hablando con él mismo que con Bruce.

-"Tal vez deba dar la cara, el mundo necesitaba saber más de Superman"

Dijo, el nombre aun se sentía exagerado en sus labios, '_Superman_' era tan ególatra… ese era el nombre que el Planeta (Lois) le había dado y que todo el mundo había aceptado para llamarlo.

-"Yo debería dar una entrevista hacerle saber a los ciudadanos de Metropolis y del mundo porque estoy aquí"

Levanto la mirada para ver a Bruce quien aun no había dicho nada.

-"Nada"

-"Es tu decisión Kal"

Kal, Clark frunció el ceño.

-"Lo voy a hacer, Batman es muy diferente a Superman"

Se levanto, la charla no había sido como lo esperaba pero ya estaba seguro de su siguiente paso, le daría a Lois su entrevista exclusiva.


	19. Chapter 18

**N/A: **Gracias x los comentarios…

Me hace sentir muy optimista.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

*Al día Siguiente*

Preparo perfectamente una nota doblándola en cuatro partes exactas; no parecía la mejor forma pero, no se le ocurrió de momento que más hacer, ciertamente aparecer flotando frente a ella diciendo: "_estoy aquí para mi gran entrevist_a" no era una buena idea a considerar.

Además eso no iba con la teatralidad de la que Bruce le había hablado. El kriptoniano pasó sus dedos por el grueso papel azul sintiendo esa textura deliciosa.

-"Falta algo"

Mordió su labio, tomo el bolígrafo y escribió '**Lois Lane**' con la letra más lejana a la suya, después de todo Lois era muy inteligente sin duda sería algo que notaria con el tiempo; oh resoplo levantando la vista al escritorio de enfrente, no entendía porque estaba tan nervioso, tan obsesionado de que esto fuera perfecto, ¿para Lois?… negó pasando su dedos por su cabello, Lois y Superman, Superman y Lois. No tenía sentido era como si estuviera planeando una cita…

-"Estas enloqueciendo Kent"

Se dijo mirando la nota, Lois Lane era una mujer hermosa pero tan jodidamente molesta, mandona, ególatra y ella era… su, su mejor amiga ahora, Clark abrió los ojos ante la idea… Lois Lane ahora era una de las personas más cercanas que tenia, solo había trabajado juntos en un par de artículos y ella simple lo trataba como su pupilo inocente pero ella ahora estaba en su círculo, su exclusivo circulo haciéndole compañía a Bruce y a su abuelo.

Nunca quiso ser hombre de apegos, no después de perder a sus padres o después de saber la verdad de su origen, era una alíen y cuanto menos personas estuviera a su alrededor y supieran este hecho más seguro estaría, por eso en su vida amorosa solo pudo darse la oportunidad dos veces, la primera con Lori Lemaris su compañera de Universidad y la segunda con Vicki Vale… y ambas veces culminaron con una propuesta de matrimonio, Bruce lo había criticado por eso diciendo que_ no tenía que estar con alguien para terminar en una declaración de amor eterno, todo el mundo tenía derecho a disfrutar sin compromisos_; en otras palabras **sexo**… pero para Clark las cosas no podía ser así. Nunca podría ser así.

Y… no tenía sentido seguir pensando en eso, se levanto y acomodo la nota en el escritorio de Lois, faltaba algo… movió sus ojos verdes pensando que más podría encajar aquí y después de unos segundos una radiante sonrisa apareció en sus fracciones.

-"Eso es"

Salió a toda velocidad de la oficina regresando unos segundos después con una hermosa rosa blanca que acomodo a los pies de la nota.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Había tenido que desaparecer de la oficina en espera de que Lois encontrara la nota, quería poder ver su cara pero a la vez sabía que era mejor que ella sola la encontrara, se encontró flotando concentrando en la ciudad y sus ruidos, algunos cálidos y otros suplicantes.

"_Por favor, que él me quiera"_

"_Vamos linda, no tienes que llorar voy a comprarte otro cono de helado"_

"_Estos documentos son muy importantes, necesito terminarlos antes de mi salida a comer"_

Abrió los ojos, realmente quería ser una mosca en la pared para ver la cara de Lois ante la atención de Superman.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Entro la oficina, Lois estaba parada olfateando el aroma de la rosa blanca, sus ojos estaba cerrados y su boca tenía una ligera sonrisa de serenidad y felicidad, sería una perfecta imagen de postal y era… tan intimo que tal vez debería salir, Clark había pensando que a estas alturas ella ya habría memorizado cada línea de la nota, la miro unos segundos y respiro hondo.

-"¿Y esa rosa?"

Lois reacciono bajo la rosa y escondió detrás la nota color azul.

-"Gotham, tomaste demasiado tiempo para almorzar ¿no?"

Estaba desviando el tema y seguía ocultando la nota como si Clark fuera a arrebatársela y leerla, nunca haría eso claro.

-"Estaba charlando con Jimmy"

Murmuro regresando a su escritorio, Lois sonrió asintiendo parecía extrañamente feliz.

-"Estoy investigando un robo en un cargamento, yo… yo quería preguntar si quieres cubrir la historia conmigo"

Pregunto Clark, tal vez conseguiría algo de información.

-"Oh por más que me encantaría ir contigo a la maquina del misterio debo decir que no, tengo algo jugoso entre manos"

Dijo entre dientes sentándose en el escritorio, Clark la miro y desvió la mirada… "algo jugosos" debería sentirse ofendido por ello o tal vez, tal vez era la forma de Lois de ser vaga al respecto.

-"Algo interesante"

-"Muy interesante"

Dio una gran sonrisa temiendo la nota debajo de su teclado.

-"Podrás leerlo mañana en la primera pla…"

Sonó su celular y lo contesto viendo a Lois detenidamente atreves del escritorio.

-"Hey, debo ser lo más importante en tu día…"

Sonrió discretamente, Lois entrecerró los ojos curiosa.

-"… qué, no… no tengo, recuerdas que te dije que…"

Negó moviéndose en su silla desviándose de la mirada de Lois.

-"Estoy trabajando en algo impórtate tendrás que disculparme…"

Frunció el ceño y mordió sus labios, Lois se levanto sentándose en la esquina del escritorio de Clark cruzando los brazos en espera.

-"¿Qué?"

Pregunto en voz muy alta, Lois se puso más erguida… iba a tener la exclusiva de esto también ella se dijo.

-"Yo… no Bruce; ¿cómo esta?"

Mordió sus labios con repudio.

-"…He estado en su lugar recuerdas, yo no los vi pero…"

Paso sus manos por su frente inclinándose más lejos de la mirada de Lois, sus ojos verdes se estaba humedeciendo… debía pensar en otra cosa, los recuerdos dolía tanto… un niño nunca supera la muerte de sus padres.

-"Si, no te disculpes."

Escucho asintiendo, Lois lo miraba tan fijamente deseando poder leer su mente y entender todos esos fragmentos de conversación, tal vez no debería ser tan curiosa pero ¡al diablo! eso era lo que la hacía tan buena reportera, eso y su valencia demente.

-"No, voy para allá… entiendo lo que él siente y yo sé lo que esto significa para ti…"

Resoplo largo y amargamente.

-"Bruce voy para allá"

Dijo adiós y colgó, su mirada quedo abajo la luz que había tenido en los ojos hace unos minutos había desaparecido.

-"¿Todo bien Gotham?"

Pregunto Lois, Clark levanto su rostro y asintió acomodando sus gafas.

-"Tengo que ir a hablar con Perry, necesito ir a Gotham"

Se levanto y salió de la oficina sin decir adiós… casi había olvidado la existencia de Lois Lane en el universo.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Lois solo supo que Perry había aceptado darle un par de días a Clark, algo grande estaba pasando en Gotham y con Wayne… el multimillonario era sin duda un tema de noticia, quizás indagando sabría que diablos le pasaba a Clark.

No, se dijo… tenía una gran historia entre sus manos no podía distraerse con Gotham… era cierto que el vacio y la tristeza en esos ojos verdes la habían matado pero, iba a tener una exclusiva con Superman por favor, debía ser lo único en su mente… Superman en vivo, hablando con ella, contestando a sus preguntas, ese adonis volador, con ese traje dejando ver su musculatura, su sonrisa, ¡mmm! Mordió su labio.

Cualquier mujer desearía estar en su posición… no, debería ponerse a hacer las preguntas para la entrevista.

-"Lois"

Giro para ver a Cat hablando con Steve.

-"Oliver Queen te estaba buscando"

Dijo sonriendo excitada por la información, digno de una reportera de sociales.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Oliver miro la foto del escritorio de Clark, Wayne y Kent unos años más jóvenes en un jardín… meneo la cabeza, Bruce pudo tener a este chico y a Alfred después de la muerte de sus padres, en cambio él tuvo que pasar los días solo en una internado, vacaciones vacías, amistades engañosas.

Dejo la foto y volvió al escritorio de Lois notando como sobresalía un papel azul de debajo del teclado, tomo el papel desdoblándolo y ganando una mirada brillante de sus ojos Marrones.

-"Eureka"

Murmuro apretando sus labios, volvió la mirada a la puerta de la oficina… se escuchaba que alguien se acercaba, dejo la nota donde la encontró y se sentó en el escritorio de Kent en una posee despreocupada mientras Lois Lane entraba en la oficina.

-"Lois"

-"¡Ollie!"

Dijo Lois con una sonrisa falsa, sentándose en su escritorio cruzando sus brazos.

-"No te ofendas pero tengo demasiado en mi día como para esta rutina de coqueteo tira y afloja"

-"Encantadora como siempre Lois"

Se inclino con una sonrisa segadora, la que podía hacer caer en sus brazos a cualquier súper modelo, y que una vez logro cautivarla… era joven entonces y ella no supo quién era el rubio hasta tiempo después.

-"Vamos Oliver"

Oliver, el multimillonario mordió sus labio y se hizo para atrás recargando su peso en el respaldo de la silla.

-"Ok, necesito toda la información que tengas de este Superman"

Lois frunció el ceño negando.

-"No se mas de lo que pueda saber cualquier persona en Metropolis, podrías hablar con el tipo de los cafés de enfrente de la calle y seguro te dará una reseña mucho mas detallada"

-"Oh, pero el tipo de los cafés no voló en sus brazos según se"

Volvió a sonreír engreído, Lois rodo la mirada levantándose de su escritorio.

-"Hemos pasado la etapa del informante en nuestra relación Oliver, disculpa pero podría irte ya…"

Oliver se levanto negando y dando la vuelta directo a la puerta.

-"que la puerta no te golpee el culo al salir"

Dijo Lois abriendo un archivo en su computadora, Oliver lo ignoro y salió cerrando la puerta en silencio… ya tenía lo que quería, recordó la nota.

El viaje no había sido una pérdida de tiempo como había creído, tomo su celular y llamo a Dinah.


	20. Chapter 19

**N/A: **Siento la sobrecarga de Batman/Bruce en la historia, digamos que es uno de mis chicos favoritos (después de Clark por supuesto), además quería tener a 'TheWorld'sFines' completos en el fic.

Gracias x sus comentarios Taradia y Eleid.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Clark estaba parado en la puerta del estudio mirando fijamente a la figura encorvada en el sofá, era aterrador lo familiar que era la escena, frunció el ceño, sus músculos se sentían pesados y su boca muy seca.

-"Amo Clark"

Alfred se paro detrás de él mirando hacia la misma dirección.

-"¿Dónde está Bruce?"

El anciano no tardo en contestar a la solicitud aun mirando atento a chico en el sofá.

-"Esta con el comisionado Gordon resolviendo el papeleo"

Clark asintió, tenía una mirada afligida y es que no sabía si entrar o quedarse quieto donde estaba, había creído que estaba preparado para dar apoyo a este joven pero estando ahí parado parecía una idea estúpida, no habían palabras que evitaran ese dolor, él lo sabía de ante mano.

-"No hay nada que pueda decirle Alfred"

-"Se que encontrara algo, señor"

Clark volteo para ver a su viejo amigo, y negó.

-"Nada de lo que me dijeron cambio lo que yo sentía entonces"

Murmuro, sus ojos se estaba poniendo vidriosos; él siempre seria un niño triste mirando una vieja fotografía familiar, mejillas muy húmedas y ojos rojos.

-"La palabras pueden llegar a estar sobrevaloradas señor"

Alfred hablo mirando a Clark serenamente.

-"¿Alfred?"

El anciano pudo su mano en el hombre de Clark como apoyo.

-"El joven Richard solo necesita que estén con él en este momento"

Clark miro de reojo al niño de nueve años mordiendo sus labios, quizás tenía razón solo requería estar con él, pero no se sentía digno de esto… el chico no lo conocía y no estuvo ahí, tal vez Bruce sería mejor en ese lugar… definitivamente Bruce debería hacer eso.

-"Oh amo Clark, el joven Wayne no está preparado para esto"

Parecía que había leído su mente Clark negó y resoplo… Bruce debía estar cerrándose ahora mismo, ver la escena en primera fila debió traer demasiado recuerdos y ver a chico ahora sería como verse en un espejo para él, aun peor de lo que era para Clark.

-"Ambos lo necesitan aquí, no dude de ello"

Dijo Alfred dejando a Clark donde estaba, en silencio y dudoso.


	21. Chapter 20

**N/A:** Estoy algo acostumbrada a leer en mis ratos libres que a escribir x lo cual pido disculpas.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

-"Debió ser impresionante…"

Murmuro Clark pensativo, su mirada se encontraba en Alfred que entraba y salía acomodando ropa en el closet.

-"…eso de crecer en un circo"

El moreno sonrió ligeramente y volvió la mirada a Dick a su lado, ambos estaba sentados apaciblemente en la cama del nuevo dormitorio del niño en la Mansión Wayne.

-"Lo fue"

El niño murmuro con la mirada abajo, la conversación había sido escasa… el pobre chico seguía incomodo ante las nuevas personas, la mansión y el que sería su nuevo hogar.

-"mis padres…"

Guardo silencio, tenía una mirada en sus ojos, Clark lo miro y después de un breve momento volvió la mirada a Alfred, sentía los músculos duros por la tensión.

-"…"

Exhalo profundamente.

-"No es que ayude Dick pero"

Negó con la cabeza.

-"tú, tú no tienes que dejar de hablar de ellos"

-"…"

Mordió sus labios.

-"la cosas es que mi abuelo me dijo que evitara hablar de ellos, tal vez fue para protegerse de su propio dolor -_lamio sus labios bajando la mirada-_ umm, yo no puede hablar o mencionarlos por años y la verdad es que eso no importo porque cada día que pasaba pensaba en ellos aunque no lo dijera, el dolor seguía ahí"

Dick lo miraba con atención, Clark lo miro y desvió la mirada por donde estaba Alfred.

-"Un hombre sabio me dijo hace años que esa no era la manera de honrar a mis padres, guardándolos como si fuera un secreto sucio… quizás no estés preparado ahora pero un día podrás recordarlos y hablar de ellos con orgullo"

Miro nuevamente al chico y negó con un gesto tonto.

-"Quizás nada de lo que digo tenga sentido ahora"

Le mostro una sonrisa triste.

-"Solo quiero decirte que no te cierres por completo"

No había terminado de hablar cuando la frase le sonó estúpida, que sentido tenia eso… resoplo, parecía que todas sus ideas se volvían telarañas deformes sin sentido al salir de su boca.

-"Yo, creo que estoy balbuceando"

Dijo con una risa sutil mientras tocaba su frente.

-"…"

-"lo entiendo Clark"

Murmuro el chico mirando fijamente un punto en la habitación, el moreno lo miro y guardo silencio.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Bruce tomo un trago de su cerveza de raíz y exhalo, se veía exhausto.

-"Es tan desgarradoramente familiar"

Murmuro Clark, el multimillonario asintió levemente sin emitir una sola palabra.

-"no me imagino lo que fue para ti verlo"

Volvió A hablar pero Bruce esta vez no lo miro.

-"Alfred me dijo que Dick te pido que te quedaras"

Bruce pregunto secamente obviamente estaba desviando el tema.

-"Hable con Perry y eso está bien"

Murmuro mirando sus manos tan fijamente como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, se encontraba cansando y sin fuerza lo cual era ridículo para un súper hombre.

-"No tengo asuntos pendientes"

-"¿Vas a salir a patrullar?"

Bruce bajo su cristal dejándolo en el escritorio.

-"Estas invitando a Superman a patrullar con Batman"

Dijo riendo ganándose una mirada de fastidio del multimillonario.

-"Eso creí"

Se hizo el silencio, realmente debería ir a patrullar pero… no se sentía con las fuerzas para hacer frente a nada, tal vez por hoy podía dejar el trabajo a la policía. Además el índice de criminalidad había bajado desde su aparición quizás solo el rumor de su presencia bastaría.

-"No creo que Superman tenga ningún lugar en donde estar hoy"

Termino de decir la última palabra cuando su memoria se activo, oh carajo ¿Cómo diablos pudo olvidarlo? Lois y su entrevista.

-"Yo voy a regresar tarde"

Se levanto abruptamente, Bruce lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

-"¿C?"

-"Hice una cita con Lois para una entrevista"

Miro a su amigo y completo.

-"¡La entrevista!"


	22. Chapter 21

**N/A: **Lo siento esto no es más largo, pero aquí aparece Lois :)

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Paso el lápiz labial ligeramente, sus manos estaban sudadas, exhalo profundamente… solo era una entrevista más, había entrevistado a los personajes más importantes del mundo no tenía que haber una diferencia aquí ¿verdad?

Miro su reflejo en su pequeño espejo, tal vez solo estaba exagerando toda la cosa… era un hombre más, uno que podía volar y detener balas con los dientes si era requerido y, negó con la cabeza tocando su estomago con ambas manos, al parecer su estomago había decidido que era un excelente momento para emanciparse del resto de su cuerpo, podía sentir la guerra de en su interior… su estomago se revolvía y sus intestinos se retorcían violentamente.

-"Eres Lois Lane ¡por dios santo!"

Se reprendió, y estaba exagerando la situación… ella, su nuevo vestido, el brillo en sus labios.

-"Demasiado"

Murmuro limpiando sus labios con un pañuelo desechable, tenía su grabadora y una carpeta con las preguntas para la entrevista. Miro su reloj, faltaba 15 minutos para el encuentro en la azotea del Diario el Planeta.

-"Te ves hermosa"

Lois abrió los ojos ampliamente al escuchar la voz.

-"Creo que debería estar alagado"

Le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta pero no necesitaba ver a dueño de voz para reconocer ese rico acento británico.

-"¿David?"

Giro para enfrentarlo.

-"Hey ¿qué haces aquí?"

El moreno frunció el ceño negando levemente.

-"Teníamos una cena ¡hoy! ¿no lo olvidaste?"

¡Oh Dios! Claro esa cena, hace semanas había acordado ir a cena algo al nuevo departamento de David, nada formal, quizás solo comer comida china después del trabajo, una copa de vino, una conversación mundana y un poco de coqueteo.

-"Yo no diría olvidar"

Mordió su labio, observando la mirada gris acero frente a ella.

-"¿¡Oh!?"

Él volvió a mirarla de pies a cabeza.

-"¿A dónde ibas entonces?"

Era evidente que la verdadera pregunta era: _¿para quien te arreglaste así entonces_? Lois podía leerlo perfectamente seis meses de relación daban ese poder.

-"Eso es una larga historia"

Murmuro, David abrió los ojos en una expresión sebera, el tipo podía ser tan sexy cuando se ponía celoso.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Superman llego a la azotea, descendió hasta que sus pies tocaron el piso.

-"Señorita Lane"

Miro a su alrededor, no había rastro de Lois… era la hora correcta, volvió a la barandilla y se sentó en el borde, tal vez a Lois se le había hecho tarde volvió la mirada a la puerta esperando que se abriera mostrando a la castaña, su corazón se agitaba con la idea.

¡Ah mierda estaba nervioso!

Miro al cielo solo para percibir un ruido peculiar a su alrededor, eso casi sonaba como cuando Batman usaba su… negó levantándose mirando a su alrededor.

-"¿B?"

-"¡Superman!"

Esa no era la voz Bruce o de Batman, distinguió una figura entre las sombras.

-"Si, ¿quién eres?"

La silueta en cuero verde salió con una sonrisa, su cabeza tenía cierta inclinación como si estuviera impresionando a hombre frente a él.


	23. Chapter 22

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Subió con rapidez, sorprendentemente no tropezó con sus tacones nuevos (milagrosamente en realidad); Lois Lane abrió la puerta de la azotea en un fuerte estruendo de metal, le había constado quince minutos deshacerse de David acordando una explicación y un fin de semana juntos sin interrupciones.  
Y ahora estaba aquí miro a su alrededor y no había rastro de Hombre en Majas, que posibilidades había de que se hubiera cansado de esperarla, su tiempo era preciado después de todo seguro tenia millares de personas que salvar.  
Mordió sus labios paseándose por la azotea hasta que percibió que algo brillando en el suelo, se agacho para recogerlo, ¡maldita sea! Era la mitad rota de una flecha.  
-"Ese hijo de pu…"  
Cerro la boca terminado la maldición en su mente, obviamente Oliver no iba conformarse con un no de su parte, el maldito debió interceptar su carta.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Green Arrow tosió profundamente, sus dedos estaban engarruñados en el tronco de un árbol en busca de apoyo, sus rodillas se sentían tan débiles, escupió y tosió un poco más.  
-"Que sentido tiene esto Green Arrow"  
Superman estaba a unos pasos de arquero, su cabello se veía algo revuelto pero fuera de eso no había ningún daño real.  
-"¿Suficiente?"  
Pregunto, el arquero levanto la cabeza, la capucha y las gafas oscuras ocultaban su rostro aun a pesar de los faroles luminosos que rodeaban el parque, sus ojos se precipitaron al suelo su ballesta no se veía a la vista.  
-"Esto realmente es inútil"  
Murmuro el Kriptoniano rascándose la cabeza.  
-"Ya has probado mi capacidades, es eso lo que querías ¿no?"  
Dio un par de pasos acercándose al arquero cuando un grito desgarro sus tímpanos cayendo de rodillas, sus manos se fijaron a sus oídos como intento de protección.  
-"¿Arrow?"  
Una voz femenina e inquietada sustituyo al grito, Superman continuo en el suelo sus dedos estaban manchado de sangre, ¡oh carajo! Había hecho sus oídos sangrar.  
-"Bien, bien _pretty bird_ fue mi culpa olviden mis tapones en casa"  
Murmuro el arquero incorporándose, la silueta femenina se acercó a ellos, era una bella rubia en un atuendo negro y mallas de red, un gran espectáculo para la vista.  
-"Podemos hablar como personas civilizadas ahora"  
Pregunto con malestar mientras se levantaba de suelo, ya era demasiado patético verse en el suelo frente a estos seudo-héroes.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Chloe intercepto a su prima saliendo del ascensor.  
-"¡Hey! es nuevo ese vestido"  
-"Todos el conjunto"  
Murmuro tecleando su teléfono, la rubia frunció el ceño mirando atenta sin perder el paso. Algo debía estar pasando.  
-"¡Aja! ¿Qué sucede?"  
Jalo del brazo a su prima deteniéndola antes de que esta chocara con un escritorio, había estado demasiado concentrada en su celular que en cuidarse del mobiliario de la Oficina.  
-"Esto"  
Alzo la flecha rota, Chloe la tomo examinado detenidamente.  
-"Creí que la época en la que juntabas estas cosas ya había pasado, que provoco la regresión"  
Pregunto regresándose la a la castaña el objeto.  
-"No te ofendas Chlo, pero no tengo tiempo para esto… tengo que ir y patear un culo en cuero verde"  
Hablo entre dientes mirando su computadora, había un alboroto no muy lejos de aquí.  
-"Por supuesto que sí"  
Dijo con una sonrisa amarga la rubia mientras veía a su prima darse la vuelta para marcharse; Lois casi choco con un moreno guapo.  
-"¡Adiós Lane!"  
Grito el hombre al ver alejarse a la morena.  
-"¿Qué diablos le pasa?"  
Pregunto el George dirigiéndose a su prometida quien solo sonrió radiantemente.

-"Ya la conoces"


	24. Chapter 23

**N/A: **Siento la larga muy larga espera, estoy pasando por problemas familiares, me siento culpable y por alguna extraña razón no puedo pasar más de cinco minutos frente a mi madre sin sentirme incómoda.

Bueno, supongo que solo yo tengo la solución para mi problema… la pregunta es si realmente estoy lista para resolverlo.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Cuando llego al Parque en un tiempo relativamente corto, el lugar estaba rodeado por patrullas de policías y un camión de bomberos, se coló sin dificultad (ya tenía bastante experiencia en eso) la gente iba y venía, bueno si Oliver estaba involucrado no le sorprendía el caos y el escándalo, el hijo de puta. Después de vagar desaparecidita llego a centro de bullicio, había marcas de arrastre y un cráter superficial algo alarmante además de un par de árboles arrancados de raíz, ¿debía estar bromeado? Green Arrow nunca llego a tal destrucción o poder, solo… la castaña negó, Superman, pero, oh ni los perros era tan territoriales.

-"estúpido culo verde de cuero"

Murmuro para sí misma pasando su mano por su nuca, y ¿qué diablos estaba pensando Superman? el superhéroe aún era desconocido, bebía saber que un caos así no lo haría ganar a la gente de Metropolis… la primera impresión siempre era de peso.

-"¡Maldita sea!"

Una voz grazno detrás de ella con fastidio, y esa voz era demasiado familiar para ella, cerró los ojos y resoplo oh su maldito karma.

-"Lane porque no me sorprende"

Dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al policía, ese tipo era un culo.

-"Detective Pratt"

Murmuro sacando su libreta de notas de su bolsa, el hombre la miro indiferentemente, tenía esa mirada que podía helar a cualquier, por algo era policía después de todo.

-"¿Algún comentario?"

Oh por supuesto que no tenía ningún comentario, nunca los tenia; pero Lois disfrutaba ver como sus ojos grises con motas azules nublaban con irritación, y no en realidad no tenía humor para enfrentarse a ese maldito aguafiestas.

-"Voy a hacer que un oficial te escolte Lane"

Escupió secamente, indico con un gesto a alguien detrás de la reportera… las líneas en su frente se profundizaron.

-"Por supuesto que sí"

Murmuro Lois sintiendo el agarre del oficial en su brazo, de todas formas ya había acabado ahí.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Superman resoplo, había subestimado la situación y por mucho… por suerte para él Black Canary parecía ser más razonable que Queen y que el velocista de rojo; Bart ese era su nombre (se había presentado después de todo el caos).

-"Bueno Bueno, aun no me fio por completo de ti Superchico"

Había murmurado Green Arrow mientras tocaba sus costillas mallugadas (eso había sido demasiado Clark lo sabia), Bart solo sonrió deslumbrantemente aun con el labio reventado.

-"Oh mi amigo aquí parece un buen chico"

Dijo poniéndose a lado de moreno, ¿enserio amigo? hasta hace unos momentos había estado atacándolo.

-"Okay, tal vez es momento de dispersarnos"

Declaro con firmeza la rubia mirando a los tres hombres, y en realidad estaba preocupada por curar las heridas de su pareja testarudo.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

_{ "Give Me Love" by **Ed Sheeran **}**  
**_

Aproximadamente a la dos de la mañana

No había podido dormir bien después de la pelea además las camas de la mansión eran demasiado suaves y lujosas; Clark paso su pulgar por sus labios definitivamente esto era una mala idea en mucho sentidos, respiro hondo llenando sus pulmones sus mejillas estaban heladas... extendió su mano y toco la ventana dos veces.

No contengas la respiración...

Lois abrió los ojos de golpe ¿qué? ¿eso venia de su ventana? y otro golpe, uh pero estaba en el sexto piso, se levanto de sofá arrojando la vieja cobija tejida al suelo detrás de ella, solo había una persona en el planeta que podía tocar su ventana por lo que sabía, y era… mordió su labio con fuerza su corazón estaba acelerado se paro en frente de la ventana animándose a mover las cortinas y descubrir a su visitante nocturno.

¡RESPIRA! ¡RESPIRA! ¡RESPIRA! ¡RESPIRA! ¡RESPIRA! ¡RESPIRA! ¡RESPIRA! ¡RESPIRA! ¡RESPIRA!

La castaña se repetía como mantra, descalza, cabello alborotado, ropa arrugada y… movió las cortinas para ser recibida por su adonis volador, "**Su"** de dónde diablos había venido eso.

No contengas la respiración...


	25. Chapter 24

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

_-"Perfecto, no te molesta que ponga la grabadora"  
El kriptoniano niega sin perder de vista a la reportera, y en realidad esa mirada tan fija está empezando a abochornar a Lois.  
-"Ok, Superman"  
Dice acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, Superman solo puedo sonreír disimuladamente, oh Lois Lane puede llegar a ser adorable... y más considerando su cabello alborotado por todas partes o su pierna que no deja de temblar.  
-"Primera pregunta entonces…"_

-"Lois"  
Regresa a la realidad, Kent estaba parada delante de ella con un gesto particularmente pedante.  
-"¡Gotham! Hey ni deberías estar en ¿Gotham?"  
Dice con un tono cómico mordiendo su labio.  
-"Soy casi nuevo no creo poder darme el lugar de faltar tan seguido, además –mira el monitor de la castaña discretamente- voy a regresar el fin de semana"  
-"Claro justo cuando estaba empezando a creer que ser pariente de Wayne te estaba dando beneficios"  
Clark miro confundido mientras ella tenía la mirada ida de nuevo.  
-"¿Pariente?"  
-"¿Qué?"  
Regresa en si nuevamente un poco alarmado.  
-"Oh, dije parientes"  
Clark niega lentamente sentándose en la mesa de la castaña.  
-"¿Te molesta algo Lois?"  
-"Bueno –mira su escritorio con malestar- aparte de tu trasero en mis fotocopias, no casi nada"  
El moreno se levanta con las mejillas rojas, evitando la mirada de Lois.  
-"¡Sabes me gustaría que fueras un poco más constantes Lois, que te decidiera si vas a coquetearme o a tratarme como un perro de la calle con parásitos!"  
Alzo la voz sorprendiendo a ambos, Lois lo miro con la boca abierta, y el solo pudo quedar mudo completamente pálido.  
-"Oooooook"  
Murmuro la castaña aun perpleja, se levantó de su escritorio parándose enfrente del moreno.  
-"Para empezar lee mis labios: nunca-he-coqueteando-contigo, bájate el ego Kent"  
Golpe su pecho frunciendo el ceño.  
-"Dios enserio, deberías darles gracias a tu madre por darte esa cara porque si no fuera por ella seguirías siendo virgen"  
Salió de la oficina sin más, Clark soltó un suspiro volviendo a relajarse, era un completo idiota obviamente Lois no estaba coqueteando con él, ella estaba coqueteando con Superman, había una gran diferencia ahí.

_-"Supongo que es algo que tendré que acostumbrarme"  
Murmuro el moreno con un dejo de desilusión que no fue desapercibido para ella.  
-"Bueno en mi parecer Superman te queda bien"  
Dijo para terminar sintiéndose estúpida ¿enserio? ¡Maldita sea!  
-"Es un poco petulante ¿no?"  
La castaña negó.  
-"No, no te estas llamando a ti mismo Superman"  
Él sonrió ligeramente.  
-"Prefiero Kal si no te molesta"_

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Lois observo el papel en sus manos y luego a la oficina de su jefe, y aun se sentía entumecida.  
-"Jimmy sabes si el jefe está ocupado"  
Murmuro, evidentemente Perry estaba ocupado, él siempre estaba ocupado… pero, no hubo respuesta Lois miro al fotógrafo que estaba completamente ido viendo a lo lejos, ella siguió su mirada para ver a su prima riendo con "_George el súper policía"_ y luego regreso a mirar a Jimmy.  
-"Enserio Jimmy"  
El chico negó dirigiendo su vista a su cámara.  
-"No es nada"  
-"Es obvio que es algo, porque no vas y la invitas a tomar algo"  
Lois incluso le dio un codazo en el estómago.  
-"Bueno claro no en este momento exacto"  
Dijo mirando de nuevo a la feliz pareja mientras Jimmy la mirada en shock.  
-"Ella tiene novio"  
-"Y, el hecho que haya un portero no significa que no puedas anotar un gol"  
Esta vez Jimmy la miro horrorizado como si de repente le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.  
-"Eso es inmoral"  
Cuchicheo antes de alejarse de la castaña, Lois solo resoplo con una sonrisa.

**N/A:** Un poco corto pero creo que muy sustancia… no estoy segura si aún hay alguien siguiendo esto, pero gracias de todas formas.

Y perdón con eso de Jimmy, al principio había querido que fuera el pequeño hermanito del Jimmy esposo de Chloe pero luego me di cuenta lo mucho que me cuesta no pensar en el como el otro Jimmy, así que pueden imaginar que es el Jimmy que más les gusten, juro que no va a pasar nada entre él y Chloe.


	26. Chapter 25

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

_"Dios enserio, deberías darles gracias a tu madre por darte esa cara porque si no fuera por ella seguirías siendo virgen"_

Y eso… tal vez estaba leyendo entre líneas equivocadamente pero Lois había insinuado que era guapo, ¿mmm? tal vez había sido un insulto pero, ¡no! meneo la cabeza, estaba flotando sin rumbo en el cielo imperceptible para el ojo humano.

-"¿Porque me importaría?"

Clark murmuro para sí mismo, lo que Lois Lane pensara de él no debía importarle… y entonces, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sonreír como idiota ante ese recuerdo?

-"¡Ayuda! –llanto- oh por favor… que alguien me ayude"

El kriptoniano escucho atento sus dudas sobre Lois podía esperar por ahora… salió impulsando rumbo a la ubicación de donde provenía el grito.

…

El ladrón salió corrido dando tumbos y gritando algo así como: "solo necesito un maldito trago" el moreno estaba a punto de salir por él cuándo vio de reojo a la mujer en el suelo, se veía muy pálida (muerta de miedo para ser exactos) se aproximó a ella (el infeliz borracho podía esperar).

-"Por favor"

La mujer se lamentó con los ojos vidriosos, Superman estiro su mano para poder llegar a ella.

-"¡No!"

Dijo la mujer alejándose lo más que podía.

-"So-olo ¡aléjate de mí fenómeno!"

Alzo la voz de la nada, su grito fácilmente pudo oírse hasta tres cuadras a la redonda; Clark solo apretó los dientes y se contuvo (había sido como un puñetazo en el estómago) se irguió sus piernas se sentían débiles ahora, miro a la mujer quien lloraba sin cesar con una mirada de terror (tenía miedo de él), ¡oh carajo! era como una de sus pesadillas… la gente a su alrededor (sus seres queridos) mirándolo como un bicho raro, luego Lori empezando a recitar "¡FENOMENO!" seguida por abuelo, pronto se convertida en un coro de desconocidos sin rostros gritando y perforando sus túmbanos al unísono… entonces Bruce se aproximaba a él con una leve sonrisa de lastima y lo ayudaba a levantar de suelo (recordaba sentir fe ante ese acto) solo para ser apuñalado con un trozo de meteorito (Kriptonita ahora lo sabía) en el pecho y el por último el susurro en su oído: "Fenómeno" (la voz de Bruce -con tanto desprecio-).

Trago hondo y se alejó corriendo, no creía que podía volar si lo intentaba.


End file.
